


Merlin Emrys, Wizard

by Bod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Merlin, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Merlin goes to Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bod/pseuds/Bod
Summary: The Once and Future King has finally returned, and the time is now for Merlin to fulfil his destiny. Merlin decides to join Arthur at Hogwarts in their sixth year, just in time to join the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. Emrys Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emrys Ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932981) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> This is an experiment.   
> I am posting because I need the incentive finish the story.  
> And I needed to get the plot points out, without bothering with the overall story telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited 26 May 2019.

_  
Heavy mist lays thickly over the expense of the lake of Avalon. The air silent, still without a whisper of any noise. As if all manner of living things holding still, tense with expectation._

_Merlin opened his eyes to the feeling of a gong resounding, even though he heard no sound. Laying in his bed, he tried to stretch his senses, magical or otherwise, slowly stretch his limbs out as he realised something strange seems to be hanging in the air._

_Merlin got out of bed and walked out of his lakeside cabin, shrugging on a robe, wary of what caused the resonance in magic. Merlin has learned not to get his hopes up that Arthur has returned after more than thousand years of waiting._

_He searched the still surface of the Lake of Avalon, hoping against hope that Arthur will finally rise out of the lake. But the surface of the lake remained flat._

_Time passed, despite the stillness to suggest otherwise. Mist gradually shifted and rise as the dawn approach. Soft sound of surrounding nature slowly returned. Yet the lake remained as quiet as ever._

_When the soft light of predawn start to pierce through and the darkness give way to grey, Merlin let out a sigh. Discouraged, Merlin turned away in disappointment, feeling the weight of every one of the years of his age._

_As Merlin trudge slowly away from the lake he sent Arthur into ages ago, unknowingly, the lake's surface after thousand years of stillness, starts to ripple gently, waves start to brush its shores. Once again Avalon is affected by tide and wind.  
_

* * *

"Good Morning! Professor Embreis!"

Merlin raised his eyes to find his student, Isha, bounding into the cafe.

"Good Morning." 

Merlin is enjoying his regular cup of coffee at the the campus cafe. One of the habits he forced himself to follow to avoid being a total recluse.

He finds that he needed to arrange daily activities to keep himself occupied, otherwise he would find himself drowning in loneliness. Currently he was employed at a small university to teach Medieval History.

"Shouldn't you be home by now? Term has ended."

"Aw, I'd miss you, Professor. Besides, I knew I'd find you here, and I wanted to ask your thoughts about the parallels of our Future King Arthur with the legends of old."

"What..?" Merlin fumbles, confused. Modern day have long since forgotten much of the facts of age of Merlin's own history, and have relegated his past with Arthur as legends to be debated of whether it is truth or fable. To hear the words of the Arthur as the Future King again stumped him, nobody knows about the prophecy.

"You know, our Prince Arthur. I know he is not king yet, but he will be, some day." Isha prattled on, unaware of how her words have disturbed Merlin. "I mean, it is a bold move, naming our prince Arthur. The symbolic action is obvious, the parallels .. haha.. endless!

"I mean, you teach the Arthurian legends, I always wanted to find out what you think about it."

"Prince Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Wait, don't you know that?"

"Well, no. I guess I don't keep track of royal family. You mean Queen Yvonne named her son Arthur? How old is he?"

"Haha, well, she wasn't queen at the time, and rumour is the prince consort was the one who insisted on the name, but yes! And he is 16 this year." Isha shakes her head in exasperation. Professor Embreis sure is the typical bumbling, absentminded professor, but how could he not know the prince's name? He is such a handsome prince too. OK, so maybe Isha is biased. "Ah well. I was thinking ..."

Merlin didn't hear what Isha has to say. His head spinning, thinking back to the strange disturbance in the magic about 16 years ago. How could he be so stupid! He need to find out for sure.

Merlin hurried out of the cafe, ignoring Isha's queries, knocking over chairs in his rush to find a nearest newsstand and fumbled through the newspapers and magazines to find one with a picture of this Prince Arthur. 

Lucky for him, the handsome royal prince is a favourite of the media, and he easily found a magazine with the prince posing. Merlin bought the magazine and hurried home. No more doubt in his mind, after having the familiar face he sorely missed for millennia staring back at him. Impossibly young, younger than Merlin had ever remembered seeing him.

As soon as he reached home, Merlin dragged out his chest of magical tools, and dug out a Crystal of Neahtid, to find Arthur.

It could be he was careless in his rush, Merlin felt like he encountered an unusual resistance, and he had to push to persuade the Crystal to show his King. 

Merlin had expected to find Arthur in the palace or somewhere equally posh, so he was a bit confused when the Crystal showed Arthur in a background of a much more ancient yet oddly familiar castle. It took Merlin a while to recognise Hogwarts.

And to Merlin's shock, Arthur is wearing the school robes of a student, with the Hogwart's crest! Merlin gave a burst of hysterical laughter, his brain hardly dare to imagine what is going on. 

His long awaited king has returned, and he was oblivious for 15 years! Only to find out that the universe has a sense of humour, that not only did they put Arthur in line to the throne, he has **magic**!

_Irony indeed._

* * *

After the initial shock of confirming that Arthur is alive and well, and with magic, Merlin starts figuring out what to do next. The first thing Merlin knew he had to do, was that he needed to be by Arthur's side. He has been absent from his duties for the past 15 years, he couldn't afford any more delay.

To do that, it seems Merlin has to get involved with the magical community. Merlin has only been in contact with the magical world peripherally, just enough to make sure he didn't loose touch altogether. The reverence they attribute to Merlin tends to make him uncomfortable. 

Ever since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and wizarding societies starts to live in hidden villages, Merlin's involvement with magical community became even more sporadic.

Of Hogwarts, Merlin knows only that it is the largest magical education institute in Britain, and that students starts schooling at age 11. He recalls that he may have a book about Hogwarts. Merlin has an agreement with a bookstore in Diagon Alley, to send him a selection of books to the Emrys Household every year, and there may be one such book. 

Merlin went to the recess of his cabin, which opens up to a wizarding space which holds a substantially sized library. He used a spell to summon all books regarding Hogwarts, and two books flew towards him. Merlin plucked them out of the air, _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Notable Graduates of Hogwarts_. Neither would be of help to him, but he scans through them just in case.

He gleaned enough information from it to know that there's 7 years in a typical Hogwarts education. If his calculations are accurate, Arthur would be a sixth year at Hogwarts soon. 

Merlin quickly penned a resignation letter to his current post at the university, stating his wish to retire. It shouldn't cause any issues, as the term has ended, and he has submitted the grades for the exams. They would have some time to either find a replacement for him or even remove his classes from the curriculum. He has occupied his post for long enough that the faculty have taken to guessing his real age. Merlin snorted, nobody came close.

Next, the only move that Merlin can see is to somehow become a student at Hogwarts, and become Arthur's classmate.

He wrote a letter to Hogwarts:-  
_  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts,_

_My name is Myrdynn Emrys, 16 years old, I will be of age in a month. I am writing to request to enrol into sixth year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I have been home schooled my whole life, my parents have passed away a long time ago. With the passing of my great uncle and last living relative, I find myself wishing to have some formal education._

_It would be a great honour if you would accept me as a transfer student._

_I look forward to a favourable reply._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
Myrdynn Emrys  


Merlin signed his name with a flourish. People have long since forgotten his druidic title. As long as he avoids using the modern spelling of his name, he reckoned it shouldn't raise any suspicions with the magical community.

It was only then that Merlin realised he has no way to deliver the letter. Sighing, he turned to the mirror, and examined the white haired old man looking back at him, and concentrates on de-aging himself. Slowly, but surely, Merlin's appearance starts to shift, wrinkles disappearing, his hair grows black. Merlin didn't stop until his beard disappears and his build starts to shrink a bit, and he looks like a boy.

Merlin digs through his closet for a pair of jeans and shirt that fits his still gangly form and changed. He grabs his wand that he crafted himself centuries ago, made of Elder wood and unicorn hair, along with his letter, and apparates himself to Diagon Alley.

His first stop is to Gringotts to grab some coins from his modest vault. Merlin was never one to accumulate money, as long as he works to sustain himself. His stash of coins there was just enough so that the interest will cover any inflation of their value. The goblins are great that way, making it easy for Merlin. 

Once out of the Gringotts tunnels, instead of just posting the letter, Merlin decided he might as well acquire an owl. He went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and was immediately drawn to a nondescript grey owl who nipped at his fingers when Merlin reached for him. Merlin laughed at that, and immediately named him Gaius. 

Letter sent, Merlin decided to explore while he has the chance. He wonders if it would be too premature to shop for school robes before the receives a reply from Hogwarts. He finds that Diagon Alley is much the same as many population centers around the world, it has both changed and remain unchanged since he last visited. 

Ollivanders and Gringotts still remains, and the visage of the stone buildings and even some of the wooden ones remain the same even if the stores' name have changed. Merlin proceeded to visit from shop to shop. It always soothes Merlin's nerves to be surrounded by Magic. And to have magic bustling around him from people rather than nature, give a different atmosphere that makes Merlin want to hop around with youthful energy.

When Merlin finally return home, he finds a reply from Hogwarts waiting for him. 

_  
Dear Mr Emrys,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for our sixth year students._

_In addition to our core curriculum, you may select any of the elective subjects to supplement as listed in attached N.E.W.T. subjects list. We require that you reply with your selections before term starts._

_As we do not have your O.W.L. results, the professors of your selected classes will access your competency during class._

_Term starts on September 1. If you require any assistance in acquiring any school items, please ask a Hogwarts representative located at Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  


Looking at the list of subjects, Merlin decided to choose: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Alchemy. He quickly penned a reply, and added Care of Magical Creatures as an after thought.

Merlin hopes that he hasn't bit off more than he can chew. It has been a long time since he sat in a classroom. And he can't remember if has ever sat in an exam! That'll be interesting.

He chose subjects that he think he would stand to gain the most in learning the state of magical practices of the current generation.

Sending off his reply with Gaius, Merlin finds himself excited of the prospect of going to Hogwarts. Almost as excited as he is to finally be with Arthur again. There'll be plenty of preparations he will have to do to get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tread a fine line with the ages, such that Merlin can declare himself close to the age of majority, which will explain away any need of guardianship for the period until he reaches of age.


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's first day at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the characters from Teen Wolf because I am lazy to think up OC, and I love the characters in Teen Wolf. That's all. I originally wanted this is a crossover of Merlin and Harry Potter, with no aspect from the Teen Wolf universe other than the characters. But..., the story ran away from me. =P Some werewolf aspects might creep in later.

The 1st of September comes around soon enough. Merlin packed everything into his trusty satchel, and hauled it onto his shoulders, before apparating to the King Cross apparition point. He went through the entrance to platform 9 3/4, and immediately started his search for Arthur. He passed the students, politely nodding. Not finding Arthur on the platform, he made his way onto the train. There, Merlin start a systematic search from carriage to carriage. Some students looked at him oddly, but most are teenagers who only have their own problems in their mind, and ignored him.

Merlin was just backing out from an empty compartment and turning, when he bumped hard into someone heading in the opposite direction. They fell in a tangle of limbs. 

Merlin started apologising as they try to untangle, when he looked up and found himself staring into the face he has been waiting for thousand years. 

"Arthur!" He blurted out.

Arthur face was red with anger, and he immediately pushed at Merlin, as he stood up and try to recover his dignity.

"That's Prince Arthur to you, you idiot! Who the hell are you?"

Merlin couldn't stop the wide grin stretching his face. It seems Arthur is still the same pompous, entitled ass. "I'm Merlin!"

"Right, you're Merlin, and I'm King Arthur of Camelot." Arthur snorted, "Seriously, who are you? I don't think I've seen you before. Which house do you belong to?"

Ah well, it was too much to ask for Arthur to be reincarnated with memories of his past life.

"I mean, I'm Myrdynn. Myrdynn Emrys." Merlin introduce himself. "I'm a transfer student, I'll be in your year."

"Transfer student?" Arthur eyed Merlin suspiciously. "Hmm, well, in that case, you better follow me. I'm the Head Prefect. Arthur Pendragon, but it seems you already know that. Transfer from where? You've sorted your trunk with the house elves?"

Merlin followed eagerly.

"I was home schooled. And no, I didn't bring a trunk, I have everything here." Merlin gestured to his satchel.

"Well, you have your school robes in there? You should put them on." Arthur found an empty compartment and gestured for Merlin to change inside. 

Merlin hastily dug out his school robes and put them on and existed the compartment as quick as he could. Afraid to lose track of Arthur even for a short while now that he had found him. Arthur nodded at Merlin in his school robes. 

"No colours yet, I guess you will be sorted at the welcome feast later." 

"Sorted?" Merlin asked, following Arthur down the train. 

"The sorting ceremony, how much do you know about Hogwarts?" 

"Very little." 

"Well, there's four houses, and every student at Hogwarts is sorted into one of them when they arrive. And this green and silver tie and badge I am wearing shows that I am a Slytherin." Arthur proceeded to explain the four houses and other aspects of Hogwarts to Merlin, all the while guiding and corralling the younger years and helping them find empty compartments. 

Merlin mused at the effortless way Arthur carry out his duties as a head prefect diligently. It felt like no time has passed at all, Arthur is still Arthur, despite everything. Merlin is determined that he will do a better job at protecting Arthur this time. 

When the train starts on its journey, Arthur starts to guide Merlin to the last compartment of the train. Inside Merlin finds four other students from varying houses playing cards. 

Arthur sat across from Merlin and started the introductions. 

"Folks, this is Myrdynn Emrys, a new transfer sixth year. This is Jackson Whittemore and his girlfriend Lydia Martin. And these are their respective best friends, Danny Mahealani and Alison Argent. Other than Alison who is a 7th year, we are all in the same year as you."

"Oooh. New transfer!" Lydia leaned forwards, eager to to be the first to know about gossips. "Where did you transfer from? Beauxbatton?"

"No. I'm homeschooled." 

"What subjects are you taking?"

"Um... "

"Who cares!" Jackson said. "I want to know what house he'll be in."

"Oooh. Me too!" Allison exclaimed raising her hand. Danny nodded to that as well, smiling congenially at Lydia to placate her. Lydia shrugged, especially since she's interested too.

"So which house?" Jackson asked Merlin.

"I don't know, you think I can make it into Slytherin?" Merlin asked, hoping to be in the same house as Arthur. 

"Hmm.. Just by the way you asked that question... doubtful. Though... it does imply something else altogether." Lydia commented shrewdly, eyes flicking from Merlin to Arthur and back.

"As long as you are not a Gryffindor." Jackson countered. "So, stupid, loyal or smart then, which do you think you fall under?"

"Huh...?" Merlin is now confused... those are odd categories.

"Gryffindors are not stupid, Jackson!" Allison shouted.

"Just because you started dating McCall! And yes Allison, he is the definition of an idiot."

"No, he is not!"

Merlin looked towards Arthur for help, as the discussion turned heated, and was surprised to find Arthur looking at him intently. 

"Have we met before somewhere? You seem familiar somehow." Arthur said when Merlin caught him staring.

"Uh... No?" Merlin, while excited that Arthur doesn't find him a total stranger, was not sure that he should tell Arthur about being tied together in a prophecy. He knows from personal experience that nobody likes to have their destiny predetermined.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Um. No. I mean no."

Luckily for Merlin, Jackson interrupted their exchange. "Let's bet on it. I say he is a Ravenclaw. Lydia?"

"Hmm. Ravenclaw."

"I say his is a Gryffindor." Allison chimed in.

"Come on! Allison, he doesn't look like a dumb lion at all, AND he likes Arthur, who is a Slytherin! Danny?"

"I say Hufflepuff."

"You are no fun, Danny. Just because you are a Hufflepuff..."

"Haha, no, Jackson. I have a feeling about Myrdynn. We Hufflepuffs have a six sense about our own kind."

"Pfft. It is not gaydar, Danny. Arthur? Myrdynn?"

"Slytherin!" Merlin blurt out. "I think I'll be in Slytherin."

All of them turn to stare at Merlin in disbelieve. "Trust me, Merlin, you are not Slytherin material. You are new, so maybe you don't understand the way the different houses are. Arthur?"

Arthur, looking at Myrdynn, feels a strange satisfaction about how much effect he has on the new transfer. "Definitely Hufflepuff." He said, grinning smugly.

"Alright then, losers pay for drinks on our next Hogsmeade visit. All of you be ready to pay up!"

"Come on, Myrdynn. Let's play Exploding Snap. Danny, let's deal again."

"What! No..~ I was about to win...~" 

Merlin laughed at their antics. Arthurs friends remind him of the knights, teasing banters here and there.

* * *

When they reach Hogsmead, Arthur told Merlin to follow him, as he went to gather the first years. The rest of the gang went off to join up with their housemates.

Merlin followed Arthur all the way onto the thestral driven carriages, and into Hogwarts and to the Great Hall. Where Arthur brought Merlin to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall. I've brought the new transfer student."

"Ah, thank you Mr Pendragon." Professor McGonagall, checked off a name on her list, a line of first years beside her. "And you must be Mrydynn Emrys."

"Yes, Mdm." Merlin felt a twinge of separation anxiety as Arthur waved and left him to join his friend at the Slytherin table.

"Right. Mr Emrys. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Transfiguration Professor and Head of House of Gryffindor House. I noticed that you have selected Transfiguration as one of your subjects. You have studied Transfiguration on your own? Any particular reference material that you have followed?

"I've mainly learned by reading books. Nothing you might recognise, I believe, most of the books I studied are old books that are passed down in the family, they wouldn't have been printed, rather hand scribed accounts and family spell books and such." Merlin shrugged, explaining away how his knowledge of Transfiguration is from millennia ago grimoires. "But I've read through the materials provided, I believe I will be able to catch up easily."

"Hmm." Professor McGonagall tutted. "Then we will see how you do in class. Headmaster Dumbledore will start the Welcome Feast soon, and we will be performing the Sorting Ceremony for new students. Mr Emrys, we shall sort you first before the first years."

And just as McGonagall finished explaining, Dumbledore proceeded to do just that. Professor McGonagall step to the front of the Hall holding the Sorting hat, and announced, "This year, we have a transfer sixth year student. I trust that whichever house he is sorted into, he will be welcomed. Myrdynn Emrys!"

Merlin took at as his queue and sat on the chair, the hat was dropped on his head. 

"My lord Emrys! What an honour!" Merlin heard in his head.

"Would you mind sorting me into Slytherin with Arthur?" Merlin cut straight to the chase, and made his request to the Sorting Hat.

"I'm sorry, my lord. My duty is to sort wizards and witches, and unfortunately, you have many qualities, but ambitious and cunning is not one of them." The hat replied apologetically, "No. Your best qualities are quite clearly loyalty and hardworking. I will have to sort you into..."

"Hufflepuff!"

Disappointed, Merlin takes the hat off his head and stand up. It was worth a try, but magical items are usually stuck with their given set of objectives, and Merlin didn't want to mess with that. As Merlin stood up, he was surprised to find a round ball of cloth and feathers in front of him, it took a second before he realised it is actually an old witch kneeling.

"My lord Emrys."

Merlin's heart sank as he heard the words. He was careless, apparently there's still people who remembers.

Luckily he is saved by Professor McGonagall, "Professor Trelawney! Please return to your seat, we still have the first years to sort."

With that, Merlin hurriedly reach out and help Professor Trelawney up and back to her seat. "There you go, Professor." Trying to pretend that nothing happened, and hurried off to take his own seat without waiting for a reply.

Merlin run to the back of the hall before looking for a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Grinning, he finds Danny waving at him, and Merlin slides in to the empty seat Danny across from him that he is pointing to, obviously saved just for him.

"Hi Danny." 

"Told you!" Danny grinned at him. "The hat didn't take too long to sort you."

Merlin turn to the boy next to him and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Myrdynn Emrys."

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory." Cedric reached out to shake Merlin's hand, "House prefect. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Danny told me a bit of the circumstances that led you here, so sorry about that."

"Oh, thanks. It's ok. It wasn't unexpected."

"Myrdynn, Cedric and these folks here are our fellow dorm mates. Guys, introduce yourselves!" Danny gestured to the rest of the table.

"Hi Myrdynn, I'm Stiles! It's so exciting to get a new transfer! It's so boring with just the same few of us year after year!"

"Aw, come on Stiles, you love us! Hi, I'm Isaac."

"So, Myrdynn, as Team Captain, I have to ask, do you play Quidditch?"

Merlin laughed, "No. I'm the worst at any sports. According to those who know me, I have no coordination."

"That's not an excuse, Stiles here has no coordination too." Isaac said. "And we are all on the team!"

"Oh wow." Merlin look at the guys with new appreciation.

"Yup. Arthurs plays too." Danny said with a smirk. "So does Jackson and Alison."

"That I can imagine with no problems." Merlin sighs. Arthur is just the type to dominate in any sport.

Just then, the first years have finished getting sorted. Dumbledore stood up, "Now for some announcements: This year instead of the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament, we will be having something much more interesting, the Triwizard Tournament! It will be held here at Hogwarts. And the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving later in the school year in October. The Triwizard Tournament is a highly dangerous undertaking and as such, it is decided that only students that are of age are allowed to compete. A champion from each school will be selected."

"What! no Quidditch!" Isaac complained.

"But Triwizard! Who's joining?" Cedric said. "I am definitely going to try out to be a champion."

"Easy for you to say, you are the only one who will be seventeen before October." Isaac said dejectedly. "Unless... Myrdynn?"

Merlin suddenly find himself the center of attention. "Uh,.. I'll be of age... but..."

"Then you have to try out. We want the Hogwarts champion to be from Hufflepuff! Now that we don't have Quidditch this year!"

Merlin thought about it, as powerful as he is, he feels that he would be having an unfair advantage, then a thought struck him. "Will Arthur be trying out?"

"His birthday is in September." Danny said, "So most likely yes."

The Triwizard Tournament is rumoured to be extremely dangerous, Merlin is pretty sure that students dying at the Tournament was common. And if him entering can prevent Arthur from risking himself ... then, "Yup, I think I'll do it too."

"Yoo hoo!" Stiles shouted, "You're the man! Myrdynn!"

"Hey! It could be me." Cedric complained. 

"True. We'll be rooting for you both!"

The rest of the feast was filled with discussions about the Triwizard Tournament. Merlin is astounded by the food served. 

When the boys are done with their food, Cedric went off to help the first years. Merlin followed Danny, Stiles and Isaac to their dorm.

"So this is our dorm. That bed must be yours." Stiles gestured to the bed with a grey owl perched on the bedstead, the only bed without a school trunk. "Where's your trunk?"

"Oh, I don't have a trunk. I brought everything in this satchel. I should be good."

Danny frowned, looking concerned, "No mate, you will need a school trunk, it'll be a nightmare to organise your books and potions and ink bottles and such without a trunk."

"I know!" Stiles jumped up, "Let's find you one, I'm sure we can find a discarded trunk somewhere in this huge castle!"

And just like that, the Hufflepuffs led Merlin on a search for a school trunk and a tour around the castle.

Merlin decided to follow the wisdom of his fellow classmates about a trunk being essential for a student of Wizarding School. And felt excited about exploring the castle. Merlin has felt a sense of sentience from the castle, and he can't wait to see if he could communicate with it.

The Hufflepuffs were helpful to introduce the different areas of Hogwarts to Merlin as they went exploring. Merlin was introduced to the moving staircases, the owlery, the dungeons and even a few secret passages such that they can reach the classrooms on time.

Finally, they found themselves going through some abandoned classrooms filled with old stuff, mostly broken furnitures, and all sorts of knick knacks left behind by students. The boys root through dust covered items, and they did manage to find an abandoned trunk, however broken. 

"Well, this looks promising, the wood has cracked through at the bottom though." Stiles examined the trunk. "Hmm. The wood might have rotted. If so, we can't just do a reparo." 

"Let me see." Merlin leaned down and and find that Stiles' guessed right, the wood of the trunk has gone brittle. 

"I think I can fix this." Merlin proceeded to put his hands on the trunk and close his eyes, getting a feel at the places he will need to strengthen to repair. The trunk begins to glow with magic, and slowly the wood at the bottom grow and repairs itself. When Merlin is done, the trunk looks sturdy.

"This is great! Thanks for helping me find this!" Merlin straighten to find the three boys all staring at him in wonder.

"Wow, dude, that was amazing magic! And without your wand too!" Isaac was the first to recover. "You have to teach us that."

"Uh, haha, yeah." Merlin struggle to find a way to explain what happened. "I've learnt that from craftsmen in my village."

"I see." Danny said, unconvinced. 

But at least Stiles and Isaac seem to take his word for it. Merlin sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go. We have class tomorrow!"


	3. An Education

The day after the welcoming feast, Merlin is enjoying breakfast with the rest of the sixth year Hufflepuff, where they receive their class schedule. The first class on the schedule that day is Transfiguration, which everyone is taking. Merlin compared his schedule with the other Hufflepuffs, and found that he is taking the most subjects. Stiles is taking six, Cedric five and Isaac and Scott four.

"That's fine Myrdynn," Cedric says. "You are just trying out the different subjects, you can always drop some if you change your mind."

As the Hufflepuffs make their way into the classroom, they meet a group of Slytherins, spearheaded by none other than Arthur. Arthur smiled in greeting, and Merlin finds himself automatically gravitating towards Arthur's side, and as they entered the classroom and find seats, Merlin continued to follow Arthur and sat next to him.

"So how are you finding Hogwarts?" Arthur asked. "How is Hufflepuff?"

"I'm loving it so far. I've never studied in a classroom before, nor taken a test, so this is all very new to me."

"Never taken a test!"

"Yup. By the way, what classes are you taking, do you mind if we compare?" Merlin said, while taking out his class schedule and showing it to Arthur.

"Hmm, we definitely overlap some classes. I'm taking the same classes as you, except I'm not taking Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and I'm taking History and you are not."

"Great!" Merlin smiled, glad to have so many similar classes with Arthur.

"Well, this class is combined Slytherin and Hufflepuff. With classes with larger number of students taking, the class is split. I think we have different sessions for Charms. Mine will be on Wednesday, while yours is on Thursdays. Slytherin and Gryffindor I believe, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Also I have DADA on Thursdays with Ravenclaws. Yours on Monday would be with the Gryffindors."

"Oh." Merlin frowned. That means he will only be with Arthur for 3 of the classes.

"Hey, would you like to join us after this. The group of us usually hang out in one of the small unused classrooms. You can come join us, we typically end up just studying and doing our homework there, 'cause we are in different houses." Arthur offered. "You are welcome to to join us if you'd like?"

Merlin practically beamed at that. "I'd love to!"

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, and started the class. They end up learning to turn rats into cats.

As it turns out, Merlin didn't have to worry about classes. He thought he might struggle with new magics, but he has always been good at creating with magic. And he quickly finds himself fascinated by the latin spell names and wand movements, as he typically does them wandlessly nowadays.

"Beautiful job, Mr Emrys." McGonagall exclaimed as she inspected Merlin's transfigured cat. The cat has a shimmery glowing quality to it, as most of Merlin's magic creations tend to take on, but only noticeable if you look closely. "I believe you'll have no problems catching up with the class."

"And Mr Pendragon, great job as always." 

Arthur has managed to transfigure his rat as well, and his cat is now frolicking with Merlin's. Both the cats are snowy white, and when they tussle, they seemed to be one white ball of fur.

"So what is it like, home schooling? Do you learn the same things as us here in Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm, probably not. For example, what I learn, I typically don't think in terms of whether it is transfiguration or a charm. Could you gave me some examples of what you learned previous years?"

"How about Piscifors?"

"Turning into fish? No. I think I only know very few latin spells compared to a Hogwarts student." Merlin said, "I know how to animate animal statues though, using druidic incantations"

"Ah I see. Are you a druid, then?"

Merlin laughed, "I guess I could be considered one."

After the class, Merlin waved at Cedric, Stiles and Isaac, to signal that he will be following Arthur.

Arthur speaks to Cedric on the way out, "Practice match tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

Merlin asked Arthur about the exchange with his eyebrows, and Arthur proceeds to explain. "We are both Quidditch captains of our house teams. Even though we won't have inter-house tournament this year, doesn't mean we would stop playing altogether. Do you play?"

"No. I'd probably be terrible at it."

"You can come and watch us tomorrow. Lydia would likely be watching, you can join her."

"Sure."

Arthur and his friends led Merlin to the fourth floor and toward the end of the corridor.

"We don't know why, but this door only appears for us. We found it in our first year, but since then, we realised that the room remained unused because nobody else knows of its presence. We think it is because of Arthur."

Merlin realised why Danny would think that, as he entered the room, there is an exact re-creation of Arthur's round table for Knights of Camelot in the centre. Merlin touched the wall in thanks, and he had to struggle to hide his reaction when he felt the castle's magic reached back towards him in a magical handshake. Merlin always find it delightful when magical creatures and items respond to his magic, and especially when it is a sentient magical place such as Hogwarts. Merlin can't wait to get a chance to properly communicated and get to know Hogwarts.

There are books lying stacked and haphazardly on the round table. And it is obvious that Arthur's friends mainly uses this room for studying. There's some Quidditch posters on the walls, but no game plans or such, just a few charts. Which makes sense as Merlin thinks about it, as Arthur and Jackson, Danny, Allison all on different teams. 

Merlin takes a seat, and grabs a few books from the table and start flipping through them. There's much he needed to catch up on, and they've already gotten their first homework from McGonagall.

Arthur takes a seat next to Merlin, "If you have any problems, you can ask Lydia." Gesturing to Lydia, "She's our resident genius."

"Great! Don't mind if I do." Merlin smiled over at Lydia. "How many subjects are you taking?"

"Oh, I don't know, eight?"

"Wow."

"I don't do coaching. Get Arthur to teach you."

Merlin found that Lydia and Jackson have an almost effortless high brow attitude, probably a learned behaviour by being around Arthur so much. So he is appreciative for Danny's more down-to-earth behaviour.

"But Lydia, Myrdynn is a druid, he can probably help you with your Ancient Runes." Arthur said.

"Really?" Lydia gave pause, "Are you taking Ancient Runes?"

"No." Merlin answered. "But I can probably help you with them if you help me."

"Fine! I'll do it."

* * *

Merlin enjoyed himself learning about all matters from a Hogwarts education. Then went to have their lunch in the great hall, and Arthur had to go for his class on History of Magic. 

By the time Merlin returned to his dorm after dinner, he find the dorm empty except for Stiles doing homework at his desk.

"Hey Stiles, you all right? Where are the others?"

"Isaac went running with Scott, Danny is probably hanging out with Jackson, and Cedric has prefect duty. I figured I'll get some studying done."

"Running with Scott?"

"Scott McCall. He and I are best mates, we grew up together. Scott and Isaac are werewolfs. Don't worry though, they can control their wolves. Oh, by the way, you should come with us to Hogsmead for next week. It's Hogsmead weekend. We'll celebrate Cedric's birthday! We'll get him firewhisky and get him drunk! When is your birthday? It's soon?"

"That sounds great. Werewolf?"

"Yeah, Scott was bitten by a rogue wolf when we were kids, but he is ok now, the Hale pack helped him. And Isaac, well, there was trouble with his father, so the Hales adopted him."

"Hale pack?"

"Yeah, they are something of a big-shot werewolf pack, where I come from. Nobody messes with them."

"Where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills. It's just a small town where nothing interesting ever happens."

"Beacon Hills... Isn't that where the Nemeton is?"

"Huh, you know about that? Well, I am impressed you know about a tree stump."

"What do you mean tree stump?" Merlin frowned. Beacon Hills is a place that Merlin knows well. It was a place where Merlin have long ago built much protection around to provide a safe haven for the druids. And over the years, it gave birth to the Nemeton.

"Hmm, somebody chopped it dunno, years and years ago? It just a gigantic dead tree stump now."

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"No. Maybe Deaton might know. He is the Druid Emissary of the Hale pack. I tried asking him once. But he is like, acting mystical and all. So I can't tell if he don't know or he won't tell me. I really am not looking forward to be be his apprentice. I really can't stand how he acts all mystical high and mighty, he'll probably be the worst teacher ever. Like Yoda!"

"Yoda?"

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? Not you too! I need to arrange a movie night and sit you guys down for it. How is it possible you haven't watched Star Wars!!"

Merlin grins, amused at Stiles' antics. "So you want to be a druid?"

"Well, it is either that or Auror, I am not sure. Deaton said I have the spark, or am a spark or something like that. He wasn't very clear about it. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know any druids do you? Maybe if there's someone else I can be seek apprenticeship with."

"Hmm I might. I can help you ask around."

"What, you do? Is he like mysterious like hell too? Is it like a pre-requisite to become a druid? I don't want to end up like that."

"No, I don't think being a druid will change you personality."

"Oh, that's good. Phew."

* * *

The next day, Merlin finds himself sitting next to Lydia, watching the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff teams playing against each other. Lydia is alternating between grooming her hair and fixing her makeup. 

Merlin is not sure what teenagers usually talk about..

"So, I was talking with Stiles yesterday, he said that he is thinking of being a druid or an auror. What about you? You already decided what you will do after you graduate?"

Lydia looked sideways at Merlin, as if looking at the world's biggest idiot. She then sighs, "I'll be attending Muggle University. Arthur will be too."

"What? Really?"

"Yes really. I'll take the A levels next summer and will be applying for Cambridge when I am done. Arthur wants to go to Oxford. He already has a place there. They probably prepared a place for him since when he was born. But he is planning to take the A Levels too, he likes to prove himself."

"So. How do I go about taking the A levels?"

"Wow, you really have your sights set on our Prince Charming. It's a Muggle equivalent of N.E.W.T.s, you don't stand a chance."

"Well I have the year to prepare, and I used to spend time with Muggle University students, I'm sure I could relate somewhat."

"To get into Cambridge you will need top scores. And I won't stand it if you try to cheat your way through with magic, I will not have you cheapen my efforts."

"No, I won't. promise. I need to figure a way to make this work. I have to be by Arthur's side."

"Why is that?"

Merlin hesitated. "If I tell you, could you promise never to let Arthur find out?"

"But this is about Arthur?"

"Yes." Merlin look at Lydia earnestly.

"Sure. I promise."

"Well, I failed Arthur once before, and he died. This time round I need to make sure I protecct him, and I can only do that if I am by his side."

"Ok ..."

Merlin smiled at Lydia, "I'm Merlin, the Last Dragonlord. And Arthur is the actual reincarnate of King Arthur of Camelot. He died in my arms more than a millennia ago."

"Huh. Can you prove that?"

Merlin look Lydia in the eyes, and let his magic bloom in his hands, his eyes glowing gold.

"Oh wow. Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so please do help point out any errors.


	4. The Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Harry

Merlin's first week at school went more smoothly than he could have expected. By confiding in Lydia, he also found a very capable ally. Lydia helped him choose his subjects, plan his workload, owl order reference materials, even provided him with milestones to check off.

Though Merlin did find out how scary Professor Snape can be, more than even Professor Moody.

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

_Merlin just sat down in class next to Arthur when Professor Snape swooped into class, demanding silence and attention. "As you lot have managed to achieve the required grade, I expect nothing less than excellence from you. Except. For our transfer student who do not have the necessary qualifications."_

_"Mr Emrys. Do not for a moment think you will be receiving any special treatment in my class. The moment I find you lacking, you will be kicked out. Do. You. Understand."_

_Merlin nods, hardly dare to raise his voice. "Yes, Sir."  
_

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

They had proceeded to complete the Skelegro potion that class, and luckily for Merlin, his potion passed Snape's inspection. The potion making always reminded him of his time with Gaius, making all the tinctures and remedies that the Court Physician needed.

Overall, Merlin finds that he is enjoying himself, despite the amount studying he needed to get done to catch up. He is slowly getting to know each of his new friends better, and he even met Scott, when he joined them to celebrate Cedric's birthday. Merlin joined the Hufflepuffs that weekend, and joined Arthur's gang the following Hogsmead weekend for a repeat, getting the birthday boy as sloshed as possible to celebrate their coming of age. 

When Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, Merlin and his friends all enjoyed the grand show the schools put on. They even agreed that it trumps the inter-house Quidditch. 

As soon as Headmaster Dumbledore put up the Goblet of Fire, they start to put their names into the Goblet. Arthur, Merlin, Cedric, Allison. Merlin find the antics that Fred and George Weasley put on in their attempts to put their names in highly amusing.

As they start to speculate about who will be the champion, Merlin was surprise to find an almost unanimous opinion that Arthur Pendragon will be the name the Goblet spits out. It shows Merlin how popular Arthur actually is. Even Merlin have to admit that it'll be grand to have the Crown Prince of England to represent them at the Triwizard Tournament.

At the All Hallows Evening feast, after Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were chosen by the goblet, each Hogwarts house start to cheer for their house's members to be selected. Merlin had a moment of doubt whether the Goblet will choose Arthur over him, as Dumbledore pick from the air the paper the Goblet spits out and called out the name,

"Myrdynn Emrys!"

Merlin stood up, accepting pats and shakes of hand as he moved up the great hall to join the other champions. He looked for Arthur and found him clapping his hands and looking proud at Merlin. Merlin grinned, glad that Arthur was at least not feeling jealous about it.

Merlin went to join the other champions outside the great hall. They introduced themselves to one another, and was making small talk, when the door of the great hall opened and Harry Potter stepped out. 

They all turned, confused, when Harry spat out, "I was chosen as a champion too."

Fleur immediately voiced her objections, "That's not fair! Why does Hogwarts get to have two champions."

"That doesn't matter, the winner will still be Durmstrang." Viktor said.

Merlin frowned, "But Harry, you are just fourteen. How?"

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet, I swear!" Harry exclaimed. 

That's when the Headmasters and Headmistress and Ministry officials came out of the Great Hall and start to usher them into a room to debate about the champions.

It seems for the Triwizard Tournament, the Goblet of Fire has the final say about the champions. And this year was the first year the age limit was set, so they don't have any precedent to get Harry off the Tournament.

After the details of the Tournament are explained to them, Merlin pulled Harry aside, concerned for the boy.

"Harry, how are you about all this, will you be ok?" 

Harry looks frustrated. "I .. I don't know."

Merlin is worried for the boy. There is an age limit for a reason, just as the Triwizard was discontinued hundreds of years ago for a reason. And Merlin could see that there is obviously nefarious doings going on to get Harry in the tournament.

"Well, we need to figure out something." Merlin found himself saying.

"We?" Harry suddenly felt hope, something he has not felt before in his short life. 

Merlin looked at Harry, who reminds Merlin of Mordred. They both were so young yet entangled in powerful magic and guided only by prophecy. Which, when Merlin thinks about it, is not a healthy way for a boy to grow into an adult.

Merlin always felt that there was more he could have done for Mordred, and he felt somewhat responsible. Well, he is not going to make the same mistakes again.

"Yes. We need to find out how this happened. The whole thing feels too suspicious. At the very least, someone wanted to put you in harms way. And we need to figure out how to make sure you survive the Tournament."

Merlin suddenly found Harry looking at him like he just found his saviour. 

Harry was actually hit with a huge sense of relief, at the fact that he is not facing this on his own. That someone cares for him enough to think about his circumstances, to help him. He felt his chest swell with emotions, and he had to struggle to hold himself back from hugging this wonderful adult.

"Harry?" Merlin is worried that he has overstepped. But Harry looks like he is about to cry. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you won't come to harm. Trust me."

That was the concern that Harry hadn't realised he has been craving. Not even Remus or Sirius offered to solve his problems with him. For some reason, when Myrdynn is the one saying he will take care of things, Harry believed him. He gave in to his emotions and rushed forward to hug Merlin, sobbing. "Thank you."

It's only then, that Merlin realised that Harry is an abandoned kid, much like Mordred was when he was first brought to him. And if Merlin doesn't want history to repeat itself, Merlin is suddenly convinced that he needs to take Harry under his wing.

"It's ok Harry. Everything will be ok, I'll make sure of it. Here, let's find somewhere to sit and talk."

Merlin led them outside the castle, where they found a bench and sat. The autumn night cool and refreshing, with the gentle wind rustling the leaves.

"Harry. I don't know much about you other than your parents fought bravely and sacrificed themselves. How about we get to know each other? then maybe I can teach you some techniques to get out of danger. I've learned a thing or two over the years about those."

Merlin and Harry spent the rest of the night talking until curfew. Harry telling Merlin about his best friends Hermione and Ron, and his home in Surrey. Merlin in turn told Harry about the small village he grew up in, the antics he and his childhood friend, Will, got up to; as well as the friends he made at Hogwarts, about Arthur.

It was cathartic for both of them. Before they went their separate ways back to their dorm, they arranged a time to meet after dinner the next day to discuss things. 

Merlin walked slowly back towards Hufflepuff dorms, pondering on what he learned tonight. He will need to find somewhere to train Harry. 

Merlin reached out to trail his hands on the walls, asking Hogwarts if the castle would be willing to give any ideas on where on the castle ground would it be appropriate. To Merlin's delight, the castle immediately responded with images of showing Merlin to the third floor corridor. Merlin sends back his gratitude. 

"Myrdynn!"

Merlin looked up to see Arthur heading his way, obviously on his prefect duties.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Where have you been?! I wanted to congratulate you."

"I was just talking with Harry. By the way, could you tell me what happened? How did the Goblet choose Harry?"

"How is he?"

"He is ok. I offered to help him."

Arthur started walking beside Merlin back to his dorm, describing to him what occured with the Goblet of Fire after Merlin left.

"I'll come join you both tomorrow. I think Harry is not the only one who will need training."

That was so reminiscent of Arthur when he teased Merlin about training at Camelot, that Merlin nearly burst out and told Arthur the truth.

They said good night, and went separate ways. As soon as Merlin entered the dorm, he was pounced upon by his fellow dorm mates. 

"Myrdynn! Where were you? You missed the party!"

"Party?"

"Yeah! A Hufflepuff was chosen to be our champion, of course we are celebrating." Stiles said.

"Harry is a Gryffindor." Merlin argued, amused.

"Yeah, probably a glitch. Doesn't mean we can't party. Come on, we got you some firewhisky, It's time we got you drunk!"

Laughing, Merlin joined them. Suddenly feeling grateful for having met such wonderful friends who accepted him so readily. It is probably because of that, that Merlin is so ready to extend his hand to Harry Potter.

"Just remember, we have classes tomorrow!"


	5. HP and the Dragonlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First task: Dragons!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let pretend that the italics when Merlin is speaking to the dragons are all in dragon speak. =P

The next day, when Merlin meets up with Harry, he found Harry flanked by his best friends.

"We are not leaving Harry alone with you." Hermione said, in lieu of a greeting.

Ron nodded. 

"Sorry, Myrdynn." Harry said, embarrassed. "I hope you won't mind if they join us?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it, Arthur might join us later as well. Let's go, there's a room we can use on the third floor."

When they entered the Room of Requirement, They found some comfortable sofas at one end, and some training targets on the other end, with enough space for wand practice.

"So, I was thinking about it last night. The first thing to do when in danger, is to observe the situation." 

"We know that!" Ron exclaimed.

And that's when Arthur entered the room. "Sorry, prefect duties." Arthur proceed to join them at the sofas

"No worries. I was just about to tell them, in the event of danger, first observe the situation, then run and hide."

"What?!?" Four confused faces looked at him. Merlin sighed, this is going to be tough. 

"The key here is survival. In most situations, it is the best advantage to hide from the person wishing you harm. Never, ever run towards danger."

"Myrdynn, stop being an idiot." Arthur scolded. "That doesn't make a lick of sense. No. The best way to face dangerous situation is to make sure that you are trained for it."

"No, training only works for situations of fair fight. And there's no such thing as a fair fight in dangerous situations."

"That's why we train, so that we are stronger than the opponent."

"And in almost all situation, the odds will be stacked against you. Even then, it is still wiser to run and hide."

"You don't know that!"

"Well, let's put this to the test, shall we? Let's duel."

The fourth years have been looking at the exchange like a ping pong fight, eyes huge.

"Ooh, challenge accepted. Just because you are the Champion, doesn't mean you can beat me."

They immediately step into the training area, and went into position.

Arthur hardly waits for Merlin to get his wand ready before firing the first curse. 

Melin blocked it and fired back one himself, following with a second curse immediately after the first. Arthur ducked the first by side stepping but had to raise a block for the second curse. 

Arthur would use various footing, ducking and rolling to avoid hexes, but he soon found that the ducking doesn't deter Merlin, as Merlin's aim is very quick and accurate, finding his mark still. 

The two of them exchanged half a dozen spells each, ranging from jelly leg jinx to blasting hex, before Merlin fired a stunning spell that met Arthur's block but went straight through it, glancing Arthur and knocking him down. Merlin quickly followed up with a binding spell and disarming spell.

The speed of the execution have their audience of three clapping their hands in appreciation.

Merlin walked over to Arthur smiling at him, after making sure that Arthur have indicated his surrender, he released Arthur from the binds.

"You alright?" Merlin asked while helping him up.

Arthur nodded. "That's the first time I lost in a duel." Arthur said grudgingly.

"I'm sure if it was a sword fight I wouldn't stand a chance." Merlin countered.

Which Arthur thought was a weird thing to say.

Merlin turned toward the boys sitting on the sofa, "Now, that shows that you can never ever make assumptions that you can win a fight. So run, find a safe place, or go get help. But never ever go towards danger."

"Now, would you three like to try?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and Harry stood up. Harry and Merlin faced off, and though not as quick as Arthur, Harry too, fired off the first spell as soon as they are in place against each other,

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's spell similarly met Merlin's block, and he was not quick enough to block Merlin's next spell, which knocked him off his feet, stunning him.

"Sorry, Harry. You ok?" Merlin asked, enervating Harry and helped him up. Merlin waited until Harry nods before asking Ron to try.

"Though before we start, I'd like to remind you the scenario here, you are facing a situation of danger..."

Ron took a minute to think when they got into position. This time Merlin raised his wand slowly and deliberately. Ron fired off a an itching spell as quick as he could and then went to stand behind the dummy, he didn't manage to reach the dummy though, when he was hit by Merlin's binding charm.

When it come time for Hermione's turn, she started to head into position across from Merlin, but suddenly turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

There was silence in the room after the door was slammed, but Merlin had a big grin on his face. Hermione slide the door open and poked her head in, "Was that what you wanted?" asking Merlin.

"Yup, that is it exactly. Come back in. Great job." Merlin praised, once she is out of the room, she is safe from any attack from me, that means out of danger. "Now, I'd like you to try that, Harry."

“Come, pretend that I am the danger. What should you do?"

Harry picked up Merlin's intention quickly, so he deliberately look around the room, and quickly ran toward the door to exit. Once Harry is sure that the "danger" has passed, that he has done what Merlin requested, he came back into the room.

Merlin smiled approvingly at Harry. He then turn to Arthur, "Well, do you agree with me?"

"Fine. You might have a point."

"But what if there's someone else involved? Shouldn't we save the person?" Harry asked.

"Even then, if the danger is still present, it is never safe to approach. Observe the situation first, then go get help. Unless you can determine that there is no more danger, when it is safe to approach, then and only then you help the person. Otherwise, the only thing you achieve is to put yourself in harms way, you are not helping the person at all, when in fact you could have gotten help sooner."

Harry digested that. Nobody argued with Merlin's logic. 

They spent the rest of the hour practicing spells on the targets.

* * *

Soon, the group training in the third floor room expanded to include Arthur's Knights, as Merlin has taken to call the foursome he met at the train.

It was one such evening, when Merlin and Danny returned to their dorms after training when Stiles approached Merlin.

"Hey Myrdynn, I heard that you are helping Harry."

"That's right. What's up?"

"Well, it kinda came to me.. You remember that night? You know when you mentioned that you were not the only one chosen as Hogwarts champion.. and I said that it must have been some glitch?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I was a bit guilty about not thinking about Harry at all, and then I kept thinking about it, about who could have been responsible for Harry getting chosen, and I came out with a chart." 

Stiles proceeded to produce his notebook, it has names of different people and notes beside them, with different coloured lines intersecting different people. Among the names were the Headmasters and Headmistress, all the head of houses, with other professors names listed together at the side, and the Ministry officials, Barty Crouch Snr and Ludo Bagman.

"I highlighted the ones that are most suspicious. Professor Snape, since he is a death eater. Professor Moody, 'cause he is the DADA professor. The Ministry officials, 'cause they are the ones who organised the Tournament in the first place. And there's some notes in these other pages," Stile flipped a couple of pages in the notebook. "these are the research I've done on these people.

"You can have this, and perhaps show it to Harry? I figured this might help." Stiles said, handing Merlin the notebook.

"Oh wow, this is wonderful. This will definitely be of a great help. How?"

"Well, my father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. This is just the same as researching a crime, just some of the stuff I learned from him."

"This is great, Stiles. Would you like to join us at our training sessions? We practice together at a room at the 3rd floor corridor after dinner."

"Hmm, Arthur will be there?"

"Yes, he is there most of the time. He has prefect duties, so not always."

"Nah, that's ok. I probably won't join."

Merlin is confused, "Why? Arthur is nice person, don't worry."

Stiles look uncomfortable. "Sorry Myrdynn, there's just some bad blood between Arthur and I. Don't worry 'bout it."

Stiles turned back to his bed, signalling that the conversation was over.

"Well, thank you." Merlin called out. "I'll make sure Harry sees this."

* * *

Merlin showed Harry and his friends the notebook the next day at training. Everybody was suitable impressed.

As everybody got occupied with Stiles' notebook, Merlin pulled Arthur aside and asked him, "Arthur, I invited Stiles to the sessions, but he refused. He said something about bad blood between you two?"

Arthur's face took on a grim look, "Not here. Come."

Arthur then signalled that they were leaving, and led Merlin out of the Room of Requirement. Merlin followed Arthur in silence until they found a private nook, an empty parapet to sit. The weather have become colder, but nothing the boys can't handle in their school robes.

"Well," Arthur started, "It's kind of complicated. So you know that both my father and Stillinski's mother died about 10 years ago?"

Merlin frowned, "No, actually. I know your father died, but I didn't know Stiles mom died too. Did they die around the same time?"

"They found my father's body at Stillinski's home, where his mother was killed by Death Eaters. They think my father must have been the Death Eater sent to kill her. Stillinski's mom must have sacrificed herself to save him, and that's how he and his father survived."

"But why would they think he is a Death Eater?"

"The Dark Mark was over the burnt ashes of the house."

Something nagged at the back of Merlin's mind about the story.

"So that's why Stillinski and I avoid each other. I mean, I don't know my father well. And I was raised by my mother the Queen as much as by court protocols and tutors. But for Stilinski to loose his mom because of my father, it must make him hate me."

"I'm sorry." Merlin offered.

"It's ok. How about your parents? Do you remember them?"

"I don't know much about my father either, but he was a brave man, my mother was a kind and capable woman, she... " Merlin proceeded to describe Hunith and Balinor to Arthur.

* * *

When Merlin saw Harry at the wand weighing, he was alarmed by his downcast expression. "Hey Harry. What's wrong?" 

"it's just those buttons!" 

"Buttons?" 

"Malfoy made these buttons that says 'Potter stinks!' and everyone is wearing them, making fun of me."

Merlin doesn't like bullies in general, and to find Harry, whom he has taken under his wing, being bullied, made him feel doubly protective. 

"Don't worry, I'll do something about that. But first, let's do this." 

When they have their wands inspected, Merlin found the process utterly fascinating. Times have changed from when a wand or staff was a trial of passage for those with magic, but of course it makes more sense to sell wands to students if they are to practice magic before they are of age and capable of wand making.

When it comes to Merlin's turn. He handed over his wand, eager to find out what a professional wand maker will make of it.

"Oh my, elder wood. Hard to master. And within.. Unicorn core. Fascinating combination. Powerful, yet a power that is only for the deserving, some say pure of heart. Yes, very old and have been tested through the ages. Perfect working condition. May I ask who made your wand? It's rare that I encounter a wand that I don't recognise the maker." Ollivander said handing back the wand.

"I made this one. Never mind that, I am fascinated by how you create so many different types of wands for the students. But surely, you must also get request for tailor making of wands?"

"Oh yes, but those are rare, most wizard don't change that much. But you are right, I've always found that the more powerful wizards would have benefitted for a second wand fitting once they mature into their powers. You made that wand you say? I'd really like to ask you more questions about it, but we shouldn't let these other contestants waiting." 

"Oh, of course, if you don't mind, would you stay a bit longer after for a chat?"

"Oh, that would be my pleasure, now Harry Potter, please, let me check your wand..."

After Ollivander checked Harry's wand, he declared that all the contestant's wands are in working order, and let the others take their leave. 

Merlin then prepared to continue their earlier conversation with Ollivander, when he noticed Harry has sat down beside him, "Mr Ollivander, you don't mind if Harry listen in and observe, do you?"

"No. Of course not, I'd be honoured to have this sharing session observed by your apprentice."

Merlin was surprised that he wasn't more surprised at that, he has taken one or two apprentices over the years, he always find them useful when his body was elderly to have them run around for him. Harry has fit into that role somehow. 

Merlin find himself engaging in an enjoyable discussion with Garrick Ollivander. And when they concluded, Ollivander made Merlin promise to come by his shop, where his son and daughter could observe and learn as well.

As Melin and Harry returned to the castle, Harry asked, "Am I your apprentice?"

"Hmm. No. There's typically a contract involved between a Master and his Apprentice, and there isn't one between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a Master provides for his apprentice, typically with knowledge and skills required to make a living. In return an Apprentice promises to obey and serve his master. Though in some cases, instead of the Master providing for the Apprentice's livelihood, the Apprentice will pay for a Master teachings instead of serving."

"Can I be your Apprentice?"

Merlin frowned as he look at Harry's serious face. "This is a serious undertaking, Harry. Maybe you should think it through first."

"I'm already learning so much more about magic from you than from the professors. And besides," Harry said with some shame, averting his eyes, "I will get to follow you during summer."

Merlin is sympathetic to Harry's circumstances. Harry's magic is powerful, and Merlin knows how hard it is to hide one's magic. "Why don't you take some time to think about it. When summer comes, and if you still want to be my apprentice, I'll take you."

"Yes!" Harry beamed at Merlin.

Merlin can't help but smile back at Harry. "Now, as for these buttons..."

* * *

Before they could figure out who was responsible for Harry's predicament, the first task arrived. A few days before the task, Harry came to him to tell him that the task was about dragons.

That information gave Merlin lots to think about. Just dragon, could mean many things. Do they mean for them to fight the dragons? Or ride the dragons? It's been a long time since he rode a dragon, he starts to hope that he might get to do that.

On the day of the first task, Merlin learned about the task itself, and when the went to face the dragon in the arena, he was once again sad to see the casual cruelty of mankind, to force these dragon who are nesting to be part of a sport.

He walked towards the Swedish Short-Snout slowly, as he does so, he spoke directly into the dragon's mind, commanding him, " _Obey me, and fear not._ "

To everybody's astonishment, the dragon spread its wings and actually bowed to Merlin. 

Merlin then walked towards the nest of eggs, he first touch the dragon on the flank and sends through a wave of reassurance to the dragon through their mind link, he then touched each of the eggs in turn, giving each egg a dragonlord's blessing with a touch of magic, ensuring the eggs will be protected against harm until they hatch. 

Only then, Merlin reached to remove the golden egg. While stepping away, the communicated with the Short-Snout, " _Not to worry, this is not one of your eggs. Be well._ "

Merlin then turn to the crowd and raise the egg above his head. As the crowd cheer, Merlin automatically search the crowd for Arthur. Finding him with the Slytherins, he grinned at Arthur.


	6. Yule and a New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter surprised me, it went in a direction I did not expect at all when I started. Enjoy!

The Yule Ball was something Merlin really dreaded. It is just so much _fuss_! And the ball is not even the worst part of the holidays.

"What?!? Why?" Merlin asked Arthur, after learning that Arthur won't be attending the Yule Ball. They were alone in the Room of Requirements, relaxing on the sofas.

"Well, I need to appear in the palace during Christmas period. The country needs to see that their monarch is well. And there's a lot of functions that we have to attend to."

"Oh." Merlin frowned, "Can I come with you?"

Arthur smiled, "You know you can't. You are the champion, you are required to attend the Yule Ball. Besides, if it is the formality that you are not happy about, it'll be worse if you come with me. Trust me, one ball is nothing, compared to the number of functions I have to attend. Dinners, charity events, processions, concerts, speeches."

Merlin wince in sympathy. "Ok, fine. You win."

Arthur laughed, "It is not a competition. You will be fine."

 _It is not me I am worried about._ But Arthur has survived for 16 years without Merlin by his side, he should be fine for a few days.

"So, who are you thinking to ask to go to the dance as your partner?"

"Oh. I've already asked Fleur."

"What? As in Fleur the half-veela? How in the world did you manage that? With your dorky ears?"

"Well, being a champion does have its perks, I guess." Merlin countered, "I still don't know that many people, and the girls I know have boyfriends. By process of elimination..."

"Only you could get the girl of every boy's dream by process of elimination." Arthur snorted in disgust.

"Jealous?" Merlin teased.

"Really." Arthur looked down his nose at Merlin. "If I was attending the ball, _I_ would be the one escorting Fleur to the dance, not a dunderhead like you. I am the Crowned Prince after all."

"Not _her_ prince." Merlin shot back with a grin.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Yeah, Professor Sprout made sure of it."

"Ah, that'll be my only regret, not able to see you make a fool of yourself at the ball." Arthur teased. "By the way, how is it going with your second task? The golden egg is a clue?"

"If it offers a clue, I haven't figured it out yet." Merlin turned to reach for his satchel, he then pulled the egg out of it and handed it over to Arthur.

It is beautifully crafted, the size and shape of a normal dragon egg. "I don't know, I don't plan to spend too much time on it though, with my studies and all. I'm guessing that it won't be dragons again, maybe it will offer some clue about the next creature we will face next."

"That's a big clue, Myrdynn."

"You are right." Merlin said. Just then Arthur pushed on the clasp and the egg popped open, letting out a high pitch scream. Arthur quickly closed it back up with a snap, cutting off the scream.

"Whow, that's something. Maybe your next task will be facing off a screaming banshee."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a wailing banshee though." Merlin frowned, trying to figure out what was familiar with it. "I'd like to hear it again."

"Ugh.Uh, nope, not doing that again, unless we muffle the sound, that nearly broke my eardrums."

"Here, I'll cast a muffling charm, go ahead." Merlin said with his wand ready.

Arthur opened the egg again, this time the scream is manageable, but with the muffling charm, sound like somebody is screaming a song into a pillow.

"Yup, definitely not banshee, it is missing the death-knell feeling, this sounds almost cheerful."

Just then, Merlin felt a shift in magic, and the Room of Requirement started to change, and instead of sofas, they are sitting on long folding lounge chairs like those found on a pool side. And a swimming pool started to form in the middle of the room.

" _Aw, you want to help, Castle?_ " Merlin sends through an amused teasing to the castle, and received a gentle nudge back.

"It seems that the room is trying to tell us something, Emrys." They grinned at each other.

"Well, we can't disappoint them then."

They then strip down to their underwear and jumped into the pool. Merlin and Arthur fooled around in the pool for a while before they took the egg under water and opened it.  
 _  
Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.  
_  
"So, the second task will be underwater." Arthur said, "What creature do you think you'll be facing? Mermaids?"

"Who knows, it may be krakens."

"Or a giant octopus." Arthur shooting off ideas, "Oh, there's a giant squid in the great lake. Maybe that's it!"

"Giant Squid?" Merlin asked in trepidation. 

"Though I think you should be more worried about the searching underwater part. It says an hour long. I wonder what they would want you to find."

"Hmm, I actually have quite a bit of experience on that front." Merlin thought about all those times he went searching under the Lake of Avalon, for a sign, for the Excalibur, and mostly, searching for Arthur. "I've got a spell for that, the longest I've was underwater searching was a whole day I think."

Merlin had developed a spell to breathe underwater. Not unlike a bubblehead charm, just without the bubble, but a mask over his eyes and nose, more like a snorkelling gear.

"What? You live near the coast or something?"

"Nah, just next to a lake." Merlin smiled at Arthur, glad that those days are now behind him.

Just then, Danny, Jackson and Lydia came in looking for them. Danny and Jackson immediately stripped and join them in the pool. Lydia declared that she's going to grab her swimsuit and will be back with Allison. The enjoyed the pool until dinner.

* * *

The Yule Ball went pretty much as Merlin expected it to. It was not unlike the dozens of University Formal Dance/Ball/Dinners that he had attended. Though this is the first time he went with a date.

That made a difference, he is now responsible for making the evening enjoyable for Fleur. He danced with her, then brought her drinks. His French is as bad as her English, but at least they could understand each other comfortably. He would interrupt if any of her dance partner became difficult or she became uncomfortable. 

And Merlin find that he was enjoying himself despite it all. Halfway through the ball, he decided to give them all a Christmas gift, and magicked a swarm of white wispy butterflies to flutter about in the great hall. 

It was well received, and everyone thought it was part of the program, so nobody suspected Merlin.

Merlin enjoyed the scenery and wonders how Arthur is spending his Christmas.

* * *

It was after the New Years, when Harry admitted to Merlin that he still hasn't figured out the clue yet. So Merlin suggested that Harry head to the Room of Requirement with his swim trunks.

Merlin knew that Harry must have figured it out when he asked him how he might be able to get some gillyweed. Merlin just smiled and handed him a vial of gillyweed.

Merlin had made a trip home to Avalon's lakeside and gotten some from his stock, just in case.

And when the second task came around, Merlin and the other champions were standing on the platform, Merlin feeling good about getting the clue right. He was looking around the crowd for Arthur, when he realised with a cold shock straight down his bones, that they had taken Arthur.

Merlin could hardly think, to realise that Arthur is once again at the bottom of a lake. It was all Merlin could do to stop himself from jumping in the lake before the signal to start was given.

The instant Bagman counted to three, Merlin shot down the lake, the spell done wandlessly forming a breathable barrier around his eyes and nose. Merlin then sent out a wave of magic so strong, that everything in the Black Lake felt a tingle. Which was how Merlin located Arthur and swam directly in his direction.

Merlin hardly spared a moment to check that Arthur was ok, before he grabbed Arthur and started to swim swim back, wandlessly snapping the seaweed tying around Arthur. The trip back was slower with the extra burden, but not by much. Merlin practically shot out of the lake and brought Arthur to shore.

Only after Arthur has woken up and wrapped in blankets, that the surroundings start to come back to Merlin. Merlin took a few minutes to reassure himself that Arthur is fine, and even then, Merlin kept a hand on Arthur's arm. 

Merlin has a strong urge to shake Arthur and shout at him to never do that to Merlin ever again.

Merlin could breathe again, and he looked around and found that he was the first contestant back. Then Fleur came back, but empty handed, she started crying about her sister. Merlin started to become concerned, then Viktor came back with Hermione in tow, followed by Harry carrying Ron. 

Harry looked around and when he found Merlin, he ran over and grabbed Merlin, shouting, "Myrdynn, help! Fleur's sister is still down there."

Merlin suddenly saw red, he nodded at Harry, "I'll get her back. Wait here."

Merlin then turned around and jump back into the lake towards where Arthur was held. This time, when he reached the weeds tying down Fleur's sister, he finds a group of merpeople blocking his way.

Merlin has passed his limit of control, he let his fury out, and magic glowed through him, making his eyes shine golden. " _Do not try to stop me! I've had a bad day, and I am not in the mood._ " He sent the thought through directly to all the merpeople infront of him.

The merpeople, seeing Merlin, recognised what he is, and what he represented. As one, they all bowed their heads and retreated. They didn't dare to risk going against Magic's Child.

Merlin collected Gabriella, and swam back out towards the platform. Merlin hardly paid attention, when he returned, to Dumbledore assuring him that Gabriella would have been safe. Merlin's emotions felt wrung out.

For the rest of the day, and in fact, for a few days after as well, Merlin spend every second that he could stuck beside Arthur. All his friends could tell that he was frightened by what happened, and they attributed it to the fact that he has lost his family, and didn't want to loose his first friend at Hogwarts.

Arthur himself was very patient with Merlin's behaviour in the few days following the second task. Slowly but surely, Merlin pulled himself together. He recognised that it was the similarity to how Arthur had died, that the incident had struck a cord too close to home. 

He blamed himself, that by being a champion on the Triwizard, he is the reason Arthur was in danger. Merlin threw himself into his studies to distract himself from that thought.


	7. Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter at Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Arthur will not make a show in this chapter.

Despite falling into a funk after the second task, Merlin remembered to ask Stiles about Easter. "Hey Stiles, do you mind if I follow you back to Beacon Hills during the Easter break? I'd like to visit the Nemeton."

Stiles frowned at Merlin, "The Nemeton." He said in a disbelieving tone.

Merlin tried to look innocent.

"You know something don't you. You do!" Stiles exclaimed, "OK, you have to tell me what you know. If you do, I'll let you stay at my place. I'm sure my father won't mind."

"Oh, there's no need. I can stay at a motel or B&B or something."

"Dude! There's no motel in Beacon Hills. The nearest motel is the next town over."

"Fine." Merlin sighed, "I'll tell you everything."

Stiles grinned triumphantly, "That's great. You can follow us. Me, Scott, Isaac and Malia usually go back together."

"Malia?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Malia. Malia Hale. She is in Slytherin."

And that was how Merlin finds himself in a train carriage with four teenagers who tend to asks awkward questions without a hint of malice. Merlin is amused despite himself, he thinks of it as a rare quality. 

"So Myrdynn. What brings you to Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked. "Arthur didn't ask you to spend the holidays with him?"

"I wanted to make a pilgrimage to the Nemeton. Figured this would be a good opportunity." Merlin answered.

"Oh yeah," Scott chimed in. "Allison mentioned that you are Druid."

"Wait. What?" Stiles asked. "You never told me that? How could you not tell me that you are a Druid? How did you become a druid? Did you grow up in a druid camp? You are too young to have apprenticed with one."

"No. I told _Arthur_ that I could be considered a Druid. There's a difference." Merlin countered. "And don't worry, I promised I'll tell you everything. In due time."

"Now you sound like Deaton."

Merlin hopes that he is not channeling Kilgharah. "It's just a long story, that's all. I'm sure there's more fun stuff that we can do. Wizarding snap?"

* * *

When they arrived at the station, it is deserted. Merlin followed the group out to the parking lot, to find a man leaning against car waiting outside. 

When the man saw them, he commented. "Well, I am glad I took the minivan. How is it that you multiplied?" 

"Hello to you too, Dad." Malia said and proceeded to climbed into the car without another word. 

"Hi Peter, this is Myrdynn Emrys. A friend of mine, he is just visiting with me." Stiles introduced. "Don't mind if he ride along with us?" 

"Of course not. Anything for the Sheriff's son." 

"Thanks, Mr. Hale." Merlin said. 

"ooh. I'm rarely ever Mr. Hale. Call me Peter. There are just too many Hales in town. We will get confused very fast." 

"Come on. Mrydynn." Stiles called from inside the car. 

Peter dropped Scott off at his place first. Then dropped Merlin and Stiles off at what Merlin assumes is the Sheriff's. By then, it is late in the afternoon. 

Merlin followed Stiles into the modest house. 

"My dad is probably at the station. He'll be back soon. I'll need to start preparing for dinner, why don't you go ahead and freshen up. My room is upstairs on the left. Bathroom is down the hall."

"Thanks. I'll be right down to help you." 

Merlin put his satchel inside the room Stiles directed and went to the bathroom to freshen up and wash his hands. He then went back downstairs to the kitchen, "How may I help?"

Stile smiled at him, "You cook?"

"Yes, occasionally. But back when I was a manservant to Arthur, I had to cook for his royal highness and his knights every time we camp."

"What?!?"

"I did promise to tell you everything." Merlin grinned evilly, "Well, I am much much older than I seem."

"Ookay... how much older are we talking about? Like you are Tinder old or pedophile old?"

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked, confused.

"It's intentions... younger to get a date, or... never mind." Sometimes Stiles is afraid of his own thought process. "So how old are you really? Dumbledore old or my dad old?"

"Millenia old." Merlin said, while taking over the potatoes to wash and peel.

"Wait, what? Millenia, that's like thousand. You are a thousand years old?"

"Well, more than that but ..."

Stiles has stopped listening, "Average three generations in a hundred years... that's _thirty_ generations.." Stiles mumbled. 

"Unbelievable," Stiles looked at Merlin. "You look normal... How are you not insane?"

"Well, If I didn't have a purpose, I probably would go crazy."

"Ok. What's you purpose in life? If I may ask."

"hmm. Now that you ask me, I've never put it in a sentence before," Merlin wondered. "Let's see if I can. My purpose is to help the Once and Future King unite Albion and bring back magic.

"Huh, what do you know. I _can_ fit it in a sentence." Merlin grinned, proud of himself.

"As sentence that makes very little sense. So you'll have to try again. Once and Future King... Where have I heard that term before?"

"It means King Arthur of Camelot."

"Ok... So, your purpose is some dead dude in the medieval era?"

"Well, it makes more sense, when you understand that Arthur Pendragon is the same Arthur of Camelot."

"What? Arthur Pendragon is the King's name right? Is there more than one Arthur back then?"

Merlin laughed silently, "I meant Arthur of Slytherin is the same Arthur of Camelot."

Stiles frowned, "So Arthur Pendragon is like you? You are telling me that the two of you have been walking around the world for millennia?"

"No, just me. Arthur is the reincarnate of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"I see." Stiles is not sure how he felt about that. He has always had confusing feelings when it comes to Arthur, so Stiles focused on Merlin's tale instead. "So you know King Arthur? What was it like? How much of the legends are true? Which one is more accurate? Sean Connery or Disney?

"Oooh. Does that mean you know Merlin? Are _those_ stories true? Sam Neill or Fantasia?"

Merlin has no idea what those references were. "Stiles, I _am_ Merlin."

"Wuh?" Stiles could only stare at Merlin in shock, forgetting about the fish frying on the pan. 

Merlin reached out to take the spatula from Stiles and flipped the fish. 

It took a minute for Stiles to get over his shock and wrap his mind around the information. 

And the first thought he could form was, "What the hell are _you_ doing as a Hogwarts student!"

"Well, I never had a wizarding education before. I actually learned a lot. I mean, I've spend time in the wizarding world here and there, but ... Magic can be used is so many different ways."

Merlin finds himself at a lost of explaining himself. He shrugged, hopefully that was good enough for Stiles.

"And," Merlin continued. "This way I get to be by Arthur's side. The different house part was unexpected though."

Stiles laughed at that. "That's right. You would never fit into Slytherin."

"Why does everyone say that?" Merlin said frustratedly, "I could be cunning."

"Maybe, but one thing you are not, Myrdynn.. sorry Merlin, is ambitious."

"I am the most powerful sorcerer alive!"

Stiles smiled, "Sorry, Merlin. I've gotten to know you by now. You said that without actually desiring the power."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way." Merlin acknowledged. "Fine, a miscalculation on my part."

"So.. the Nemeton?"

Before Merlin could explain, Stiles' father came home.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski. I'm Merlin."

Stiles immediate pulled Merlin aside and whispered harshly, "What are you doing! Telling my dad your real name?"

Merlin whispered back, "Don't worry. Your father is not magical, non-magical people just think my parents named me after a fictional character."

"Oh." Stiles said, letting go of Merlin's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin." Noah Stillinski greeted. "I heard from Stiles about your family. I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay here."

"Not a problem. With Stiles' school paying for his board and food during the school terms, I can afford to feed one more mouth for two weeks." Noah joked.

"Hah hah, Dad. Dinner's ready."

Noah continued the conversation with Merlin as they sat down for dinner.

"So how are you finding school. Stiles mentioned that you were home schooled? It must be hard to suddenly be introduced to a such a structured system."

"It takes a bit of getting used to. But for the sixth years, there's a fair number of free periods for personal studies, and I'm used to those."

"You know, there was a period Stiles' mother and I were worried that we would have to home school Stiles because of his ADHD." Noah turned to his son, "But we decided to let you have a go at it, and it turned out ok. I think it was because you were friends with Scott. It gave you incentive to stay in school."

"Huh. Didn't know that." Stiles said.

Noah turned back to Merlin. "So did you decide to go to Hogwarts so that you will have a better chance of getting a job in the magical world?"

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed. "Stop interrogating my friend."

"It's a legitimate question, son."

"Well, not really." Merlin answered Noah. "I will be taking the A levels this summer, and applying to Oxford University."

"What? Really?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't know that was an option." Noah said.

"No, it isn't really. I just wanted to do it. I had to prepare and study on my own. Lydia helped me."

"What do you think, Stiles? Maybe you can do the same?"

"Dad! I haven't studied any of the normal high school curriculum. It's impossible. Why this sudden interest in me going to University? We can't afford it anyway."

"Can't a father worry about his son's future? Maybe if you explained how being a druid will put food on the table."

"Well, Mr Stillinski, there's many prospects as a druid. Most druids engage in some form of trade.. like a freelancer. They are healers, charms maker, or curse-breakers. And people pay for these services. Being a druid in itself is not the profession so much as... like being a Sheriff instead of a Detective. They both serve and protect, just in a different manner."

"I see."

Both Stillinskis asked him questions about being a druid for the rest of the meal, and listened attentively as he explained the details.

Merlin tries his best to show Stiles' father that being a druid is a respectable pursuit. Much more suited for Stiles' curious personality for the rest of his magical lifetime, than any muggle profession. 

After dinner, Stiles shows Merlin how to play console games. They even roped in Noah, and they had fun shooting zombies. Merlin wisely did not mention that he had faced zombies in real life.

* * *

The next day, Stiles took Merlin in his jeep to find the Nemeton.

"I've never actually been there, so I don't know where it is. I tried Googling, but nada." Stiles said as he backs the jeep out of the garage. "So I figured, maybe we can go ask Deaton."

"Ok. So Deaton has never brought you there?"

"No." Stiles said, "So you never told me how you know about the Nemeton."

"Well it was a long time ago, and magic was not well accepted, so the druids had to hide. I wanted to help the druid have a safe place of haven. So, I helped them weave protection spells around a tree and the surroundings, to hide it from people. I made it so that as the tree grows, the protection would get stronger. And that tree was the Nemeton."

"Wow. So hiding it, you mean like Hogwarts?"

"No. Hogwarts is hidden from muggles. But we needed to make sure that it was hidden from dark sorcerers as well. A person can only find it if they were guided to it by someone first."

"But you pretty much created that place, so you can find it again. Right?"

"I probably could if I try, but it was a _long_ time ago. I'm not sure if I can remember."

"Anyway, Deaton is a vet, we can probably find him at his practice." 

And that's how Stiles introduced them, as they entered Deaton's Vet Practice.

"Hi Deaton, are you busy?"

"Stiles. No. It's still early, no customers yet. How was Hogwarts?"

"Same old, same old. Deaton, this is my classmate, Myrdynn Emrys. Myrdynn, this is Deaton. He is the local vet, and Emissary to the Hale pack."

"Emrys, is a name that used to be a title, a name of significance with the druids."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr Deaton. Stiles said that he might apprentice with you after Hogwarts."

"Yes, that's right. He has an affinity with the old magic."

Merlin have been observing Deaton, and he realised something that went against his expectations of Stile's would be Druid master.

"And did you inform Stiles of the limitations of your Druid teachings?"

"Limitations?" Stiles asked, confused. Which Merlin takes as a no to his question.

"And what do you know of this, Mr Emrys."

Merlin noticed that Deation did not answer his question. And after a moment, Merlin realised that Deaton uses the tactic like a shield. But Merlin is not about to let him get away with it. Not when he may destroy a bright boy's future.

"The fact that you are a Squib, Mr Deaton, means that you can't provide him the teaching to train him as a Druid."

"A squib can be a druid."

"Let's focus on the issue here. you are not equipped to provide Stiles with the training to become a Druid who can master old magic."

"And I suppose you know somebody who can?"

Stiles feels like he is watching Deaton heading for a train wreck, maybe he should have introduced Merlin with his real name.

"Even if I don't, you should have been upfront with Stiles, instead of withholding information to make sure that you are the one holding all the cards." Merlin scolded.

"You have no cause to talk to me like that."

"Oh, I don't? I've just given you the reason. Pay attention." Merlin has lost his patience with Deaton. "I am Emrys. I will not stand for you to mislead a young impressionable adult like this. Stiles is coming with me."

Deaton finally realised that he may be in over his head, so he kept his silence this time.

"Ok. ok. Everything's cool." Stiles said placatingly. "Deaton, we were just wondering if you could lead us to the Nemeton. 'Cause, we are looking for the Nemeton. Well, Merlin wants to check out the Nemeton, and we figured you can bring us to it. .. that is the best way.."

"Well, I can provide you with ways to locate the Nemeton. If you give me some time ..."

Stiles noticed that Merlin is about to rip Deaton a new one, so he quickly interrupted. "That's ok, we know a way on how to find it. We just wanted to check first if you have been there before so that we don't waste time."

Stiles starts to pull Merlin away, "So let's not waste any more of your time, Deaton. Catch you later!"

Stiles continues to push Merlin out the door, and into his jeep. 

"Hey, it's all cool Merlin," Stiles says, understanding that Merlin just stood up for him. "We found out that Deaton is allergic to saying 'I don't know.' But it is not that big a deal."

Merlin took a deep breath, and again, before he trust himself to speak. "Sorry, Stiles. You are right. I don't know why I thought I could convince him that he is doing things wrong. But it's not really wrong, is it. I just have a certain expectation."

Merlin rubbed at his face, slightly embarrassed by his own disappointment. "Just, I wanted the practitioners of old magic to have a higher standard than this. But, I guess that was an unrealistic."

"Sorry, Merlin. I probably can't imagine how that must be like for you. But I think I understand." Stiles then proceed to diffuse the situation the best way he knows how, by changing the topic. 

"So, at least I am glad to get the better end of the deal here. You just agreed to take me on as an apprentice. So no take backs. We heard you loud and clear in there." 

Stiles grinned at Merlin, making Merlin let go of the last of his anger and returned with a smile of his own. "I guess I did."

"Alright!" Stiles cheered, and started the engine to drive out. "So, my best guess is that a giant tree stump has be in the Beacon Hill Preserve. I'll get us to the preserve entrance, then maybe you can see if you can find it with your Jedi powers or something."

"Jedi powers?" Merlin asked, amused.

"Damn, I forgot you haven't watched Star Wars. You know. Feel the force or something. I am so making you watch Star Wars tonight."

And so Merlin followed the flow of magic towards the Nemeton. And it was worse than he thought. 

The Nemeton was cut clean off, it's stump surface even, Merlin has no idea what could have cut the Nemeton like that. Not a saw, it would have left jagged edges. And Merlin doesn't know any spell that would be powerful enough to do that. Which doesn't actually mean somebody didn't do so with a spell.

"Wow, that is one big tree stump. Do you think it is ok if I touched it?"

Merlin reached out and laid his hand on the tree first. "Yeah, should be fine. I don't sense anything strange."

Merlin then investigated the area while Stiles is preoccupied with the tree.

"What do you think happened to the tree?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, but I would guess that somebody wanted the tree's power for themselves. If my guess is right, it happened within the last century or so."

"Really. Man, that's such a shame. Doesn't seem like it would be worth cutting down such a magnificent tree."

Merlin agrees with Stiles, but he also knows not everyone would.

"Is there anyway to restore it?"

Merlin looked at Stiles, he has been trying to think of ways to do so as well. "There's a couple of spells that would, and I can help accelerate the new growth. And I'm thinking I should probably add some changes... Hmm.

“Stiles. Would you like to help me return the Nemeton to its previous glory?"

"Me? Of course I will. What do I do?"

"Good. We will need to act fast. Tomorrow is the Spring Equinox, and it is perfect to encourage new growth, we shouldn’t waste it. And we will need a third anchor. I'll get Harry."

"Harry? You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he is powerful enough, and he too, wants to be my apprentice. This will be a good chance for both of you for your first foray into Druidic magic.

"We have less than 24 hours to do this. Stiles, do you think you can get home by yourself from here? There's a number of things I will need to collect, not to mention Harry."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be ok. I think I remember the way."

"Ok then. I'll see you back at your house."

Merlin waited for Stiles' nod of acknowledgement before apparating to his house at Lake Avalon's. Merlin immediately start looking for the scrolls of spells he would need for resurrecting the Nemeton, and grabbed his sidhe staff. He takes one more look around and grabbed a few vials of pepper up potion before apparating back to Stiles' living room.

Merlin was just putting down the scrolls and vials of pepper up potions on the dining room table when Stiles reached home. Stiles greeted him as he comes in through the door.

"Hey Stiles, I was just about to leave for Hogwarts to get Harry. I am not sure how long that will take. But these scrolls here are the spells that we will be doing tomorrow. You can take a look at them first if you'd like."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll do that."

"Right then, I'll see you later." Merlin said, before apparating to the Hufflepuff's common room.

He then reached out to the Castle to ask where is Harry. The Castle responded with the image of Harry in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. With a smile and thanks to the Castle, Merlin went straight to find Harry.

Lucky for him, Merlin didn't encounter anyone on his way to the Gryffindor common room, given there are few students still around during the holidays.

Merlin knocked on the Gryffindor common room, then asked the Fat Lady if he could talk to Harry. Harry opened the door, happy but confused to see Merlin.

"Hi Merlin. I thought you are away for the holidays."

"I was. I went to this place called Beacon Hills... It's a long story, and I need your help with something. Do you mind if we talk in your common room?"

"Oh, sure. It should be fine. The professors are very lax during the holidays."

Merlin then explained everything to Harry. Including being Merlin. He didn't mention about Arthur though, it seem a bit personal and irrelevant for the situation.

"I would really love to help, Merlin. But Dumbledore..."

"Of course, Dumbledore is your guardian. We need to get his permission. But you are willing?"

"Yes, I'd like to help. And Dumbledore is not my guardian. My aunt is."

"Oh. Sorry. Well, that makes a difference. Anyhow, he is still responsible for you while you are in Hogwarts. Let's go see if the Headmaster is free to see us."

Merlin asked the Castle whether Dumbledore is in his office, and Merlin got an affirmative answer. So Merlin wasn't surprised when the Headmaster's office's door opened when they reached the staircase and requested a meeting.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Merlin greeted as he and Harry enters the Headmaster's office.

"Harry. Mr Emrys. What can I do for you?"

"I came with an invitation from a druidic elder for Harry. We are performing a ceremony tomorrow for the Spring Equinox, and the elder would like to extend an invitation to Harry to participate. In participating, Harry will be receiving protection blessing."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said. 

And at the moment, Merlin felt a pressure in this mind, and he recognised that Dumbledore is using Legilimens on him. He pushed back firmly, sending back a thought to Dumbledore, " _That was quite rude of you._ "

"Ah." Dumbledore now has a twinkle in his eyes, which Merlin finds vaguely disturbing. "Well, Harry, this seems like an excellent opportunity. Myrdynn, I trust you will be Harry's escort for the duration of this visit?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I can assure you that Harry will be under the elder's protection the entire time."

"Very well then. Harry, I am sure you will enjoy yourself. Happy Easter to you both."

"Happy Easter, sir."

As the leave the headmaster's office. Harry turned to Merlin and said excitedly, "That was brilliant, Myrdynn!"

Merlin quickly put a finger against his lips to warn Harry to keep mum, in case Dumbledore is watching. They remained silent until they reached the Gryffindor dorms. 

"Come on, pack some clothes for a week, Harry."

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed, excited to go on a trip.

Once Harry is ready, Merlin prepared to apparate them.

"I'm going to side along apparate with you."

"But I thought we can't apparate within the castle grounds?"

"Well, the Castle likes me," Merlin said with a smile. "Ready?"

At Harry's nod, Merlin apparates them to Stiles' home with a crack.

* * *

Stiles pokes his head out of the kitchen when he hears the crack of apparition. "Hey Harry, Merlin. I'm just about to make some lunch. What would you like? Sandwiches ok?"

"Yeah that would be great." Merlin said.

"I'll help." Harry said, putting down his bag by the sofa.

"Thanks Harry," Stile said, "I heard we are going to be apprentice buddies."

Harry nods happily. "It'll be brilliant!"

Merlin rearranged the scroll to clear space on the table. "Any problems with the scrolls?"

"Yeah.. I'll need lots of help with the pronunciation. I can hardly read them." Stiles said.

"Ah. Ok. I'll coach you both on it later."

"Merlin, so how does this apprenticeship works? Should there be a contract or something?" Stiles asked.

"Not necessarily. I am not fond of contracts, personally. Besides the two of you should just concentrate on your studies for now. My previous apprentices have always been based on trust.

"Stiles, Harry," Merlin said seriously, "Do you trust me to offer you protection and be responsible for you for the duration of your apprenticeship until I deem it fit to release you to be your own master?"

"Yes." Both Stiles and Harry answered him just as seriously. 

They settled down to have their lunch, and Merlin explained what he wanted to achieve the next day.

* * *

The next day at the Nemeton, Merlin have Stiles and Harry spread around the tree until they form a triangle. Merlin with his staff, but Stiles and Harry did not take out their wands. Merlin have instructed them to treat the incantations like a prayer and not use their wands. 

"I will do a cleansing of the land first, then coach the life force of the tree and its surroundings," Merlin said, "And then we will lay down the protection and I'll take care of shaping the protection."

"Don't worry too much about the spells. The two of you will be acting as a support, do not try to control your powers, just let it flow through you. I will guide the magic."

When Merlin sees that they are ready, he starts chanting. 

Steadily, he makes sure that the magic surrounding the Nemeton is smooth, green grass and leaves starts to grow as the energy starts to flow and roll around them in waves.

Once Merlin has control of the magic, he starts to channel it to the Nemeton through its roots. The tree starts to grow magically, the trunk extending straight up. Like a flat cone, the trunk grows high from the center outwards until it is about two stories high, and then it start to branch out and upwards.

The branches keep extending, thick and heavy, then the leaves shoot out green and luscious. It kept growing for what seems like hours, until finally the growth slows. 

Merlin stopped and rested for a while. Stiles and Harry are looking giddy, so Merlin went over to check on them.

"Hey, you boys feeling alright?" 

"That was ... magical!" Stiles said. "I didn't know magic could feel like that."

Merlin smiled, "Yeah, it is different from new magic. It takes a lot more practice to control surrounding magic. With the wand, we are channelling our own magic, which makes it easier to do things that requires fine control, like washing dishes. I prefer to use the surrounding magic for things of nature, things to take on shape of their own without needing to care about details like shape and size."

"Is that why you don't need to be magical to be a druid?"

"That's right. Though some people have more talent than others." Merlin is impressed that Stiles figured that out. "Do you need a pepper up potion?"

"No," Stiles said. "But I could use a drink of water before we continue."

And of course, the boys didn't pack their water bottles, so Merlin conjured cups of spring water for them instead. And they relaxed under the shade of the Nemeton, enjoying the lush nature they helped create.

"So, the magic to hide this place is obviously still working fine. We just need to do the protection spells and we are done." Merlin explained as they get into position for the next spell. "I have chosen a newer variation of this spell where the intention of the protection is more prominent. I hope this will prevent people stealing the Nemeton's powers again."

"Ready?" Merlin waits for the boys to nod, before starting the incantations for the protection spell. This time it was much faster, it took just a few minutes. 

"And we are done." Merlin said with satisfaction. "What do you think, Harry? Should we build our summer home here?"

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "This is so cool! But there's no space to build a house."

"Space is not really an issue when it comes to magic. But you are right, a house would be impractical to keep in the middle of the woods. But we have a few choices, the surrounding area of protection will grow with the number of residents we have. And now we have a population of three. We can either build a tree house, or cabins."

"I think we should build Hobbiton!" Stiles declared. He made a show of turning a big round and inspecting the area, "It would be perfect, and magical."

"Yes! Let's build Hobbiton!" Harry chimed in.

And so they plot and planned..


	8. Royal Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of easter holidays

After completing the ritual at the Nemeton, Merlin, Stiles and Harry were planning to start building new homes. However, Merlin received a letter from Arthur, inviting him over to stay with him at the Palace for the rest of Easter holidays.

So of course, Merlin accepted the invitation. He sends Harry back to Hogwarts, and stayed one more night with the Stilinskis before heading to the castle.

And it was that last night staying at Stiles' place that Merlin finally get the chance to talk to Stiles about Arthur.

They were preparing for bed, when Merlin finally braced himself to broach the topic. 

"Stiles, about Arthur..."

"Yeah, about that, I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you, Merlin." Stiles interrupted him, "Hear me out first."

"There's something that I found out about Arthur that I didn't tell anyone, and I've been dying to find someone to talk to. I mean, I didn't tell my dad, and I didn't tell Scott." Stiles starts babbling. 

So Merlin nods to encourage him.

"So.. this is not easy." Stiles paused to check that the door is closed. He then reach into the depths of his drawer and dug out a notebook. One not unlike the notebook he gave to Merlin about the Goblet of Fire spitting out Harry's name.

Stiles starts to flip through it. "A couple of years ago, I tried to dig into my mother's 'accident'. It's morbid, I know, but it felt like there's something about the official story that didn't make sense to me.

"For example, all the other families that were hit by death eaters were all killed, as in there were no surviving members. Me and my father was the exception. I mean, it could mean that we are incredible lucky, but I needed to make sure.

"There isn't much of the actual facts of the incident I could get my hands on. The Muggle side of police reports were all faked. Since it was the Queen's consort that was killed. And the official story was that he was killed in a car accident miles from here, and my mother in her own home by an accidental fire.

"So I started to speculate with different theories to see if any one might fit. That my mother knew Uther Pendragon, and he betrayed her. The chances of them knowing each other was high, as they both studied at Hogwarts. Or that they knew each other, and he came to warn her." 

Stiles showed Harry the list of possible scenarios that he had listed out.

"But when I saw Arthur at Hogwarts, there was one scenario that I could possibly test out and maybe eliminate." 

And Stiles pointed out to a scenario on the list instead of explaining out loud: _Uther Pendragon <-> mom: lovers?_

When Merlin read it, it gave him a pause. He can't be sure whether it was the fact that Arthur's father's name is the same as King Uther that gave him the willies. But since King Uther was unfaithful, Merlin has no problems believing that the modern day Uther might be the same.

"So how did you test it?" Merlin asked.

"I used a spell to find out family lineage, mine in particular. And it showed Uther Pendragon as my father."

"Oh." Merlin hardly knows what to say to Stiles.

"And I sent my hair samples and Arthur's for DNA testing via the sheriff station. And the results returned with familial relationship."

Stiles was silent after that, waiting for Merlin's reaction.

"Stiles, how long ago did you find out?"

"Since last summer." Stiles said. "What do you think I should do? Do you think I should burn my research? And just bury this secret? I should, right? This is dangerous stuff to keep around."

"I think..." Merlin tries to find the right words.

"I never ever want my father to find out. He loves my mom, this would devastate him. I've hidden the book with a muggle-repelling charm as well as an invisibility charm within the drawer." Stiles said.

Merlin tries to think what Morgana would have wanted to hear when she realised that Uther was her father, but Merlin couldn't figure that out either. "I think you should tell Arthur."

"But why? I don't have any claim to the throne. And this would destroy him, to know his father was cheating on his mother. Maybe it is better not to know. He might think I am trying to take advantage of him or something. Isn't it better if fewer people know? If nobody knows, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Like if a nobody hears a tree fall, it never did."

"I think you and Arthur are similar, in the way that you both value the truth. Even after all this, would you have wished that you never have known? Never know that you have a half brother?"

"I..Maybe ... I don't know." Stiles answered, unsure.

"And besides, he has been feeling guilty thinking that his father killed your mother. I think it'll be good if he doesn't have to think that his father is a killer."

"OMG! I didn't mean for that."

"Do you want me to tell Arthur?" Merlin suddenly had an idea that maybe that is why Stiles told him.

"Would you please?" Stiles said, as if grabbing a lifeline. "I don't even know Arthur. I meant, I only know him by name, it's not like we know each other."

"I mean I could. But it seems like it is not my place." And it reminds Merlin of another issue he is avoiding himself, not telling Arthur of his real self.

"But you are Arthur's best friend. And you could help soften the blow if it comes from you." Stiles said, pleading.

"Ok, I'll do it. But you would still have to face him and talk to him after."

"Of course. Yes. I can do that." Stiles agreed, relieved to have delayed the conversation, and have Merlin be his front guy.

Neither of them slept well that night.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin apparated to the London apparition point. Then took a cab to the Buckingham Palace. There, he was subjected to many security checks. He was given documents to sign, lectures on palace etiquette, rules about nearly everything, before getting showed to a room, and told that he will be expected to be present for lunch with the royal family. 

Merlin assumes that the room is where he will be staying for the duration of the visit. It is certainly very different from Camelot. There was some time left until lunch, so he put down his bag and went exploring.

It has been a while since Merlin finds himself in a palace. Though the opulence of the place is different, fitted with many modern amenities, it still has similar correlation to the Castle of Camelot. The Knights and are now replaced by Security and the servants have a sort of uniform. Though Merlin noticed that he is actually more poorly dressed than any servant he encountered.

Merlin was just about to explore another sitting room, when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name, "Myrdynn!"

Merlin turned, smiling to see Arthur approaching him at brisk pace. "Where have you been! I'm told that you arrived and you weren't in your rooms!"

"Well, they just told me that I was expected for lunch. So I thought I'd take a look around first."

"We'll have time for that later," Arthur looked up and down Merlin. "I knew you wouldn't have decent clothes, so I arranged a fitting for you. Come with me, we have to get you fitted for lunch."

"Oh." And Merlin really should have expected that. "You should have just told me in your letter, I could have done a fitting before I come. I can afford a few new sets of clothes"

Arthur looked at him askance. "Right, you'd rather use your own money than the royal coffers. It's fine Myrdynn, the royal tailors can handle it."

Arthur led him back to his room, where the tailors were indeed waiting to take Merlin's measurements. It didn't take too long, apparently they have already prepared something, to they just needed to make some adjustments. They indicated that they will have the formal suit ready before lunch. And Arthur instructed them to prepare a full wardrobe for Merlin after.

"Wow, Arthur, thanks."

"It's nothing. I apologise for the fuss, actually, it's the expectations that comes with being seen with royalty these days."

"Did you have to do this for all your friends?"

"Not really. You are the first one who needed a new wardrobe."

Merlin couldn't decided if it was an insult, "So, who else will be at lunch later?"

"Just my mother." 

"Oh." Merlin didn't realise it would be an intimate lunch with her royal majesty. "What's she like?" 

"Well, She is a fair-minded person. Kind. Strong willed and firm ruler. She taught me everything about duty and honour." Arthur smiled, obviously proud of his mother. "When I was old enough, she would let me stay by her side for any function as long I do not have lessons. I mentioned you, and she wanted to meet you. Don't worry, I am sure she will like you." 

"And what makes you so sure?" 

"She's always liked the dorky, awkward boys whenever we visit an orphanage, she like to mother them. Says I'm too active a child." 

"I can definitely see you as a difficult child." 

"I didn't say that!" Arthur said defensively. 

"You must have been a right spoiled brat." 

"Was not! And you can't talk to me like that." Arthur scolded.

Merlin grinned, "Oh yeah? And what are going to do about that?"

"I'll throw you into the dungeons."

Merlin laughed, "Are there dungeons in this place?"

"I'll put you in the Tower."

"I'd just apparate right out"

"I will take away your wand first."

"I don't need my wand to get out of there."

That gave Arthur pause. "Really? How powerful are you?"

Merlin just smiled at him, not answering.

"Would you help me with protection spells around the place?" Arthur asked. "There's very little protection against magic in this place. I've been trying my best every time I am back during summer to do something about it, but it is not enough."

"Of course I will." Merlin said seriously. "Arthur, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I'm Merlin."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I am more than a thousand years old. I am Merlin, Emrys, and the last dragon lord."

Merlin allowed Arthur to process the information, waiting patiently for any questions Arthur might have.

"Right, very funny. You need to work on your jokes, Myrdynn."

"I am serious, Arthur. I've lived since King Arthur was ruling Camelot, and I've lived through the ages since then."

"And what, you are immortal?"

"No. I just lived a very long life." 

"And why would an all powerful wizard be attending Hogwarts?"

"Well, it's a thing I do every generation. Make myself younger and choose a different life to live. I was an elderly history professor at Avalon University just last year. And I wanted to meet you."

"Let's say I belive you, and you are Merlin, the greatest sorcerer of all time. Why would you want to meet me? Is it because of my name?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you have become my best friend." Merlin said earnestly.

"So I am the only one you told?" Arthur demanded.

"Um. No." Merlin answered, ashamed.

"Who else?"

"Lydia." Merlin said. "And Stiles."

"Stiles." Arthur said the name with weight.

"I had to. He wouldn't let me go with him to visit the Nemeton otherwise." Merlin explained quickly. "And I accepted him as an apprentice. And Harry."

"So Harry Potter knows as well?"

"No. Harry doesn't know."

"Right." Arthur went silent after that, his expression troubled.

Merlin tried to wait patiently, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting, "Arthur. Tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know what to think. That my best friend is actually centuries old. And befriended me only because of a name."

"That's not true." Merlin argued. "I've come to know you. And.. and I love you."

Arthur look at Merlin intently. "You do?"

"Yes. And I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

With that, Arthur's expression softened, and he reached forward to pull Merlin in to a hug. 

When they let go, they turned away to hide their embarrassment.

"Right. You should get ready." Arthur said.

And just then, there's a knock on the door, with a servant delivering the formal suit for Merlin.

Arthur led Merlin to the dining room, and introduce Merlin to his mother. "Mother, this is Myrdynn Emrys."

"Merlin. Do sit." Queen Yvonne said. "Arthur told me that you saved my son's life."

"Well, his life was never actually in danger."

"Still, you did rescue him from the bottom of a lake."

"Yes." Merlin answered. 

"Under normal circumstances, I would have knighted you. But because this happened in a Magical Tournament, we have to keep it a secret." Yvonne said. "Still, I would like to reward you. Is there something you would like to have?"

"No, Your Majesty. I am just happy to stay by Arthur's side."

"Such a humble friend you have here, Arthur." Yvonne look at Merlin kindly. "Well. I will make you my ward. I heard that you are an orphan."

"Oh, that's no need for that Your Majesty." Merlin protested. And he noticed that Arthur is grinning at him smugly. _Stupid prat_

"Nonsense. I know it is only less than a year until you reach age of majority, but this way nobody will question you with Arthur."

Which is ideal for Merlin's purposes, so he stopped protesting. He still wants to wipe that smug grin off Arthur's face.

* * *

For the rest of the holidays, Merlin helped Arthur with the Palace's protection. He explored it's structure and layout, then with Arthur, they plan out a best way to lay protections around it. 

They finally decided on carving runic protection spells into four corner stone in the north south east west directions. They have carved the symbols into the carefully selected stones at the base of the castle, but to activate it they will need two more wizards. 

So Arthur called Lydia and Jackson, and together, they completed the spell. The protection will prevent any magic that is big to work on the castle grounds. Nobody can apparate in or out, but any spells that is smaller that that such as accio and even protego will still work. It will not stop a cutting spell, for example, but both Arthur and Merlin agreed that it is not important to guard against those eventualities. Normal precautions will have to take care of smaller magical harm.

After setting the spells, they sat in Arthur's room. Lydia is going through their notes on the spell, studying them. Jackson, however, was laughing at Merlin. 

"You were made a ward of the crown!" Jackson crowed.

"It's just a formality!" Merlin defended. 

"Still. Already of age in the magical world but a child to the Queen." Jackson grinned. "Little Merlin."

"Hey, I'm still older than all of you!" Merlin said, with his hands on hips, trying to use his height to intimidate.

Jackson and Arthur just looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"You just made their point for them." Even Lydia is smiling, finding it funny.

Merlin throws his hands up in disgust, then slumps down on the sofa to sulk.

"So, will you be doing this same spell for the Windsor Castle?" Lydia asked.

Arthur went up to Lydia and took out a map of the Windsor Castle and grounds. They look at it. Arthur said, "It wouldn't work there."

"We can do it for the residence area, with The Keep for the west corner stone." Lydia said. "And maybe we can etch protection runes to surround the walls?"

"Merlin, come take a look. What do you think?" Arthur said.

Merlin walked over and examined the map.

"Wait a minute. You just called Myrdynn, Merlin. What's going on?" Jackson exclaimed.

Merlin's head shot up to see disbelief on Jackson's face, _oh shit_ look on Arthur's and on Lydia's... Scrutiny.

Merlin sighs, he was hoping to keep that secret a lot longer than this.

"Is this some private joke between you two? Come on, share the joke. I'm sure it's hilarious."

"Jackson," Merlin said. "Can you keep a secret? Better than the royal prat here."

Arthur just looked guilty without calling Merlin out on the name calling, he figured he deserved that one.

"Hmm this must be good. What's it worth to you if I do?"

Merlin just smiled, amused at the Slytherin's tactic. "I'll keep your secret that you are dating Ethan."

"How did you.. ? Fine."

Now it's Arthur turn to look at Jackson in disbelief, and Lydia looked impressed.

"Ok then. Well I _am_ Merlin."

"Merlin what?" Jackson asked, still confused.

"Merlin of the legends." Lydia cut in before Merlin could think of how to explain.

Merlin glares at Lydia.

"What?" Lydia drawls. "It much faster this way."

"You mean the legendary sorcerer, Merlin?" Jackson said disbelieving. "I demand proof. I am not so gullible to fall for tricks. "

Merlin just rolled his eyes and got ready to perform parlour tricks again. So he let his magic flow and start to create a mythical animals with fire. He started with forming a dragon on his palm, and let it fly, it swerved around the room and then circled Arthur. Then a Phoenix for Lydia, followed by a wyvern for Jackson. 

All the while as Merlin played with magic, his eyes glowed golden. And everyone was suitably impressed. 

"Why do your eyes not glow every time you do magic, and only sometimes?" Lydia asked. 

"I think it is because of how the magic is used. Most old magic uses the magic directly, with our bodies as the vessel of conduction. So our eyes glow the same way a wand tends to glow when we perform wand magic." Merlin explained.

"Who cares." Jackson said. "I want to know about Excalibur. Is is real? Do you have it? Can I see it? "

"Yes it is real. And no I don't have it. You will have to ask Arthur." Merlin answered. 

"Me?" Asked Arthur. 

"Ah. It was made for you." Merlin hedged.

"Oh. Because I'm the last descendent of Pendragons." 

And Merlin left it at that. Ignoring Lydia's look of disapproval. 

"So where is this sword?" This time it is Arthur who asked. 

"It is at the bottom of Lake Avalon. In the hands of Freya of the lake. We can go retrieve it if you want." 

Arthur looks equally eager and uncertain. 

But Jackson decided it for them. "Oh, come on. Let's go get it now. We shouldn't leave a legendary sword rusting at the bottom of a lake." 

So they did. Grumbling that they now have to travel out of the palace before apparating. And so they took a car out of the palace grounds, with a driver to a nearby county club to borrow the use of a room. Where they immediately lock the doors, and Merlin side apparated them to Merlin's cabin at the lakeside of Avalon. 

From there, the four of them squeezed into a small boat and rowed out to the center of the lake. 

Once there, Merlin called out, "Freya, we have come for the Excalibur. The Once and Future King have returned to reclaim the sword once entrusted to you. We thank you for guarding the sword, and will now request it back." 

"Arthur, reached in to the lake and grab the sword." Merlin instructed Arthur.

Arthur looked confused, but he did as requested. He dipped his hand into the lake as far as he could reach, and closed his hand. He was surprised that his hand grabbed onto something solid, so he pulled it out and a sword came with, beautifully crafted, shining and looked new as ever. 

And despite the movements of Arthur's hand, the lake's surface remained still, without splash and hardly a ripple. 

Merlin leaned over the boat and said a heartfelt thank you to Freya, smiling. He is glad to see a glimmer of Freya's face smiling back at him peacefully. 

As they make their way back to the palace, Merlin warned Arthur that nobody else but him can wield the blade. "It is a powerful weapon, and in the wrong hands, will bring disaster. It is our responsibility that you wield that power wisely."

Merlin can only hope that Arthur will take the warning to heart.

* * *

Merlin admits that he has been procrastinating. It was when they are about to return to Hogwarts the next day, when Merlin finally mustered up the courage to broach the topic of Stiles made him promise to mention to Arthur.

"Hey Arthur, there's something I need to discuss with you." Merlin said to Arthur in the prince's sitting room. "It's about Stiles, and your father."

Arthur look at Merlin seriously. "Did Stiles say something? You were staying with him for the beginning of holidays."

"Yes. He did. And he wanted me to tell you to soften the blow. He said he will talk with you if you want to after."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well. He.. Stiles was.. Your father..." Merlin couldn't figure out how to broach the topic. "He was, well. "

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "Spit it out!"

"Stiles is your brother!" Merlin blurted.

"What?" Arthur said confused.

"Stiles doesn't think that your father killed his mother." Merlin really should have led with that. "He thinks that your father was killed by mistake, the death eaters must have thought that they were killing both Stiles parents that night." 

Arthur was quick on the uptake, from that, Arthur could see the scenario that Merlin is painting.

"He thinks that your father and his mother was having an affair." Merlin continued. "And that was why he was at Stiles house with his mother that night."

"But this is all just pure speculation, right?" Arthur asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Stiles tested both your DNA, and it came back positive that you are both related. Siblings in fact." Merlin explained.

"Oh." Arthur is shocked. He doesn't know what to feel about it. On the one hand his father is not a death eater, which assuage his conscience a bit, but it also means that his father is an adulterer, which isn't much better.

And he has a brother! It wasn't something he really thought about, having siblings. He has been the only child his whole life. Arthur wonders if it is wrong not to feel happy about having a brother.

Merlin waits patiently, allowing Arthur to digest the information. He berated himself for being a coward and not telling Arthur about Stiles sooner, that would allow Arthur time to figure out the situation.

After sometime, Arthur finally speaks, "Merlin, what should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, frustrated. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, at the very least, I think you should talk with Stiles." Merlin would love it if they get along, but he doesn't want to force it on them either. "Get to know him, maybe be friends. He is a smart kid, with a good heart. He adores his father. Oh, and his father doesn't know, so be careful there."

"Ok. Get to know Stiles. I can do that."

Merlin smiles at Arthur, "It'll be ok."

"Yeah. Ok." Arthur said. "Well, I... I never knew my father. And knowing that he fathered a child elsewhere, seems surreal."

"So your mother never tell you about him?" Merlin asked.

"She said he was a charismatic man. That he loved me. Oh, and that he used to read to me. But I don't remember any of that."

"I don't know your father. But what you said, reminds me of another person of the same name, King Uther of Camelot. Would you like me to tell you about him?"

"Hmm. Ok."

And so Merlin told Arthur everything he could remember about King Uther Pendragon of Camelot.

* * *

The next day, Arthur and Merlin made their way to Hogwarts by Apparating to Hogsmeade and walk to the Castle from there. Once there, Merlin immediately hounds on Arthur to seek out Stiles. 

"The sooner you get this over with, the better." Merlin said, as he drags Arthur along to Hufflepuff common room, in search of Stiles.

"He may not have been back yet." Arthur argues.

"He's back already, the castle told me. Come on."

"This thing you have with the Hogwarts Castle, it a bit weird."

"Right. You are just jealous."

"Nope. not at all. Why would I be jealous of this weird talent you have."

"It is not weird!" Merlin said. 

The castle is slowly getting filled with students coming back from holidays, but they are the early ones, so they only meet a few students on the way up to Merlin's dorm room.

And luckily for them, they manage to find Stiles by himself. 

"Hi Stiles," Merlin greeted "How was the trip back?"

"Hi Myrdynn. Welcome back. It was pretty good." Stiles replied, before he noticed Arthur's presence. "Umm. Hi Arthur."

"Hi." Arthur replied, at a bit of a loss of what to say to his half brother that he just found out about yesterday.

"So, I guess Myrdynn told you, huh." Stiles stood, fidgeting.

Merlin ushered them to sit at his bed, encouraging them to talk to each other.

"So, this is Merlin's idea, that we get to know each other." Arthur started, "So if it goes horribly wrong, it is all his fault."

"Oi!" Merlin yelled from the next bed.

"Agreed." Stiles said, smiling.

"Anyway," Arthur continues, "I'm the older brother, so ask me any questions at all. I'll answer."

"Are you always this insufferable?" Stiles start of with.

"Yes! He is." Merlin piped in.

"Silence from the peanut gallery." Arthur pointed at Merlin. "Sorry, I meant it. You can ask me any questions you want. I'll answer you honestly and frankly, withholding nothing."

"Ok. Have you watched Star Wars?"

Arthur is a bit puzzled by the question, but he answered it, "Yes."

"Who is your favourite Character?"

"Han Solo."

"No way! He doesn't have the force!"

Arthur smiled starting to warm up to this line of questioning. "Who is yours?"

"Luke Skywalker of course. He is a kick-ass X-wing fighter pilot!"

"But Millennium Falcon is way cooler."

"Bigger is not better!"

And so Arthur and Stiles started talking about anything and everything. Occasionally they meandered into topics that are more personal. Such as what's Stiles' dad like and What's it like living in a palace.

They talked through the other boys returning from holidays, and Merlin has fallen asleep listening to them.

* * *

The next day, when Merlin entered the Room of Requirement, he sees a much larger group of people than usual. Stiles, Isaac and Scott has joined the ranks. 

At that moment, they were all seated on the sofas and cushions that have multiplied, listening to Harry and Stiles regaling their adventures of resurrecting the Nemeton. Ron, Hermione and the others were listening in awe. While Scott and Isaac, whom Merlin surmised have been to the Nemeton, were adding commentary of the Nemeton.

When they saw Merlin, Arthur shouted out, "Myrdynn, I can't believe you didn't tell us that you grew a tree while at Beacon Hills!"

Merlin went to sit next to him on the sofa. "It's just a tree. And we still haven't gotten around to figuring out how to build some living quarters there."

Harry immediately jumped in, "We want to build Hobbiton!"

"Yah, we need to do some research and quick study on building homes." Stiles said.

"I'll help," Hermione chimed in.

And soon everybody wants in, Hermione is looking for paper to draw some plans, so Merlin suggested that the go up to the round table. He looked at Arthur when he said that, and when Arthur nodded his agreement, Merlin is relieved that he hasn't overstepped his bounds.

Merlin checked with the Castle, and the Castle was also excited about having so many students on the round table. At the far corner of the room, a winding staircase starts to form, and it goes through the ceiling, where a hole grows wider, until they have themselves a flight of stairs directly from the room of requirement to Arthur's round table. 

The kids were excited with the development, and they all went up to explore the round table. Hermione had to struggle to get them all back to planning of Hobbiton.


	9. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Task

The last term of school was a busy one for everybody. And Merlin finds himself so busy he hardly have time to think of much else except studies. And that was what happened all the way through to the exams. 

The first two weeks of June was spent doing the Sixth years exams. And the third week, Arthur, Merlin and Lydia got permission to leave Hogwarts to take their A Levels papers. 

Merlin found an immediate advantage of being the Queen's ward. Where He and Arthur were allowed to take the papers with a private examiner. He has chosen the same subjects as Arthur, General Paper, English, Math, Geography and History. 

They returned to Hogwarts to find the rest of the school still celebrating the end of exams. They step right into the atmosphere of excitement about the upcoming Third Task of the Triwizard. 

Merlin couldn't muster up much energy in his brain drained condition after taking so many papers. So he just laid on the bed, zoned out and let his friend's excited conversations wash over him. 

For the rest of the day, he experienced what must have been royal treatment above and beyond what he did for Arthur. The boys brought food from the kitchens for him, fluffed his pillow, guided to the showers with his toiletries on hand, having everything he might need or not handed to him the instant he thought of it. 

That night, Merlin had the most restful sleep he had in ages. Someone had provided soothing white noise of soft waves hitting the shores. Merlin even dreamed of Camelot, and magic was abound everywhere he turned. 

The next day dawned with Merlin feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world, as well as the Third Task. 

The champions all gathered at the entrance to the maze. Merlin with the most points from the first two tasks, will be entering first, followed by Harry, then Victor and lastly Fleur. 

Merlin turns to Harry, "You ready, Harry?" 

At Harry's nod, Merlin reminded him, "Remember to be careful and always observe and beware of your surroundings."

Harry nods, "I remember." 

Merlin gives Harry an encouraging smile, "You will be fine, we have trained you for this, and you have done well. I am proud of you." 

Harry beamed at him, nervousness gone. 

And soon, Bagman was giving Ng instructions for the start of the Tournament, and as soon as Bagman blows the whistle, Merlin stepped into the maze, wand ready. 

When Merlin got into the Maze, it was clear that the towering hedges are blocking the light of the morning sun, mist also hangs about adding to the darkness. Merlin conjured up a ball of light to follow in front of him, to keep his wand free and ready for any danger. 

Merlin soon reached a fork in the maze, a point me spell points directly forwards, so Merlin randomly chose the path to the right. While keeping track of his path he took thus far, mapping out the distances of each corridor and the turns he took in his head. 

He made another turn to the left and found a creature blocking the path. Merlin remained in the shadows of the turning, and realised that the creature is Hagrid's blast ended skrewt... Merlin planned his approach, putting a a barrier in front of himself like a shield. 

Merlin then fired several spells at the blast ended skrewt in quick succession. Cutting charm, blasting charm, reducto spell they all bounced off the skrewt. All Merlin did was annoy the creature. 

The skrewt started to hunt around, and noticed Merlin. Just then Merlin heard the whistle to indicate Harry's turn to enter the maze. All Merlin could think of is that he has to disable the creature some how, he can't have Harry run into this thing. 

Running out of ideas and desperate, Merlin raises his hand into the sky. He then called down lightning. As always, the effects were spectacular, a bolt of lightning responded to Merlin's command and hit the skrewt that has started to charge at Merlin. 

The blinding light left a white haze in front of Merlin's eyes for a moment, and when the white haze cleared, Merlin sees the charred carcass of the skrewt left in the center of the path, a ring of blackened earth surrounding it.

Merlin hurried to find the cup. He took a few more turns before he encounters his next obstacle. At first it was just a black mist in the middle of the path, and when Merlin approached it carefully, it starts to change shape, and when it settled, it was Merlin's worst nightmare. 

Arthur was lying dead in front of him, cold unseeing eyes stared up at Merlin, clad in his Hogwarts uniform. Merlin froze in fear, a cold hand squeezed his heart, making Merlin drop to his knees. 

It took precious heartbeats before Merlin shook himself and reminded himself that he is in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and there was no reason for Arthur to be there.

Merlin raised his wand, concentrated hard to dismiss the image in front of him and think up something funny, and shouted, " _Ridikulus!_ "

The scene in front of him changed to Arthur huddling on his knees with donkey ears, hee-hawing.

Merlin laughed, climbed to his feet, and quickly run past the boggart. After a few more turnings, Merlin felt movement at the corner of his eyes, and he quickly raised his shield, just in time to block a cruciatus curse from Viktor Krum. Merlin must have missed hearing the whistle that signalled Vitor's entry into the maze.

Merlin only recognised the cruciatus curse only because Moody had taught it in DADA. It made Merlin miffed, that a champion would use a dark curse to win. He quickly fired off a _stupefy_ before Viktor could follow up with another curse.

Merlin didn't want to waste any more time, so he hurried up to reach the cup. He knows that he must be near, and Merlin make one last turn, to see the Cup placed on a dais. He was about to go down the corridor to the cup when a giant spider came out from a turn behind the cup and started to advance on Merlin so quickly it was between Merlin and the cup. 

Just then Merlin felt movement behind him, so he risked a glance back to see Harry coming up behind him.

Making a split second decision, Merlin raised his wand and fired off a blazing fire ball at the Acromantula, but it didn't stop there. As the fireball reached the spider, it engulfed the creature, and continued to burn, the flames reaching high over the maze walls.

It took a few minutes of the spider burning in death throes, before it stilled. Merlin heaved a huge sigh of relief. Merlin straightened up and turn to Harry smiling.

"So we made it," Merlin said gesturing to the cup. "Come on."

They approached the cup, with Harry following Merlin.

Once they reached it, Merlin said, "Well. Shall we?" indicating the cup.

"Oh no, you should take it. You were here first after all. And you defeated the Acromantula." Harry said, graciously.

Merlin smiled, saying, "Very well then, if you insist." 

Merlin reached out to grab the cup, and in that instant the world twisted. The last thing he saw when he realised that the cup was a portkey, was Harry's shocked face.

* * *

As soon as Merlin's feet landed on solid ground, he knew something was wrong. It was dark for one, and he looked around and realised that he is in a graveyard.

Merlin threw up a shield around him, and crouched down, looking around. It certainly doesn't look like it is part of the Tournament. Merlin tried to find a place to hide, but it is just headstones everywhere. None of the headstones able to hide Merlin's lanky body.

" _Get him._ " Merlin heard somebody say.

Lucky for Merlin that he threw up a shield, as it blocked a stupefy that came from Merlin's left. Merlin quickly duck around a headstone and shoot a spell back in the direction.

The spell went wide though, as Merlin have yet to pinpoint the source of the voice.

Merlin tries to find the person targeting him, but it is hard to do so in the darkness. And he didn't want to magic a light in case he revealed himself. Which was mistake. 

Something shifted behind him, and he was hit by a binding spell. Merlin was dragged to headstone and the person who dragged him pulled out ropes to tie him to the headstone.

Merlin was silently cursing himself. He should have apparated back to Hogwarts as soon as he realised something is wrong. 

_"Incompetent fools. He will have to do."_ The voice came from a bundle of cloth.

The person who dragged him around was moving a few thing around a cauldron, and it seems like he is preparing a potion.

Merlin reach out with his magic and feel around for the magic binding him, he then metaphorically snapped at the magic, freeing himself. He remained still though, bidding his time to figure out what is going on. 

Lucky that he did, because something slithered out of the darkness, and it took Merlin a while to realise it is a giant snake. He looked around for clues of what is going on. And found that the headstone he is leaning against has the name: TOM RIDDLE.

_Isn't that Voldemort's name?_ Merlin thought. _Then these people must be the Dark Lord sympathisers._

He look at the bundle where the voice come from closely. After hearing the man calling the bundle 'Master' a couple of times, Merlin start to have a bad feeling that the bundle might.. be Voldemort.

Merlin realised that it was now or never. So he makes his move. Jumping up, he fired three spell, a cage formed around the giant snake trapping it, then Merlin fired off a petrificus totalus on the man. He missed though, and the rat-liked man scurried away apparated before Merlin could launch another attack.

Only then does Merlin conjure a ball of light. He then carefully feel around the area with his magic to double confirm that there is no one else around. Only then does Merlin investigate the area. It seems the strange bundle with voice is gone, probably taken by the man.

He look at the cauldron and the setup, it seems Merlin's guess is right, the man is ready to make some sort of ritual that involves a potion. But Merlin couldn't figure out what sort of at first glance. He could only guess that it is a sacrificial ritual of some sort. 

He then examine the snake, it does not seem to be a typical magical creature. After a few revealing charm, he discovered that it is actually a cursed creature. The nature of the cursed soul reminds him of Freya's curse of turning into a Bastet.

Which is why Merlin took a chance and tried to converse with the creature through telepathy. " _Snake, do you understand me?_ "

" _Of course I do, you cretin._ " The snake responded.

" _What is your name?_ "

" _The person who wants to know should volunteer his own name first._ "

" _I am Myrdynn._ "

The snake sniffed, its tongue slithering out. " _Nagini._ "

" _Nagini, do you know what curse binds you to this form?_ "

After a pause, she responded," _It is a blood curse._ "

" _Would you like my help to reverse your curse?_ "

" _The curse cannot be lifted._ "

" _That is not true. I've done many research and experiments over the years, and I can confidently say that I am an expert in blood curses._ " 

Merlin's inability to help Freya has always haunted him, and over the years, in his attempt to never be so helpless again, he has learned how to reverse the curse.

And so Merlin asked of Nagini again, " _Would you place your trust in me?_ "

" _And what of the horcrux curse?_ "

" _horcrux?_ "

" _Voldemort has made me into his horcrux, forever binding my fate with his._ "

Merlin feels a chill down his spine. Soul magic is twisted and foul. And by doing soul magic, Voldemort has doomed himself to never be whole. Merlin takes a deep breath.

" _Yes, I can help you lift the horcrux curse as well._ "

" _Please, Myrdynn. If you could safe me, I will forever be in your debt._ "

" _Alright. Is there anything you can tell me about Voldemort's plans? I should take care of things here before returning to Hogwarts, I don't want to leave loose ends._ "

" _He planned to perform a resurrection using Harry Potter for an ingredient, but he got you instead. And I am not the only living horcrux, so is Harry Potter._ "

" _Hmm. I should be able to fix your horcrux curse. As for the blood curse, preparations will be needed for the curse lifting, and the potion has to be done on a full moon. So don't expect it to happen instantly._ "

" _How is it that you know of this?_ " Nagini asked, suspicious of all the wonderful promises from this.. Myrdynn. Her senses telling her that this person is older than he seems, definitely not a child.

" _It's a bit complicated, but the short version is that I've had experience with blood curse, so I made it a point to study it. And well, I have an afinity with magic, we won't know for sure until we give it a try._ " With that Merlin remove the cage around Nagini. " _Ready?_ "

" _I am._ " Not like Nagini have much of a choice.

Merlin lay his hands on Nagini and closed his eyes, seeking out Voldemort’s soul. He then teases the soul out of Nagini, her life force shining bright agains the foreignness of Voldemort's soul. 

Once Merlin found the foreign soul, he plucked it out of Nagini with his magic. Merlin slowly removed his hand from Nagini, the piece of curse hovered over his palm, like holding a wisp of flame, once he is clear of Nagini, he lets go.

The wisp of flame wavers, then without an anchor, slowly it looses its form and disappears like blown mist.

" _I will have to come back to help you with the blood curse. Will you be ok in the mean time._ "

" _I can take care of myself._ "

" _I'm sure you can._ " Merlin said, " _I'll see you then._ "

Merlin then got ready to apparated to Hogsmeade, when he noticed the Triwizard cup on the ground, so he summoned it so that he can bring it back.

And he was surprised again that it is a return portkey, he really need to stop picking things up before checking. Luckily this time, he was not portkeyed into a dangerous situation. Just back to the edge of the Maze. 

And he portkeyed into a commotion it seems.

* * *

Merlin heard the accounts of what happened after he was portkeyed out of the Maze from several people, Harry, Stiles, Arthur.

After Merlin grabbed the cup. They all thought they had a winner, but when Merlin disappeared and couldn't be found, they figured that something was wrong.

Harry ran back to get Professor Dumbledore for help. Just as Arthur and his knights reached the dais, demanding answers. 

The Professors and Ministry Officials were arguing about how to proceed, when Stiles noticed that Professor Moody was trying to get Harry away from people. Stiles intervened, and things started to get ugly.

Moody pulled his wand on Stiles. Luckily, Arthur's quick reaction with an expelliarmus stopped Moody's attack on his half brother. Moody tried to pull rank on the students, but Arthur played his Crown Prince card, and confronted Moody as well as Headmaster Dumbledore, in fact of everyone present. He demanded that they get the Aurors to look for Merlin. 

Lydia said that they should question Bagman about the cup, and so Arthur demanded they do that as well. Which was when the found out that Moody was the last person with the cup before the third task.

All attention focused on Moody, and that was when his polyjuice went off, and everybody found out that it was Barty Crouch Jr. Then Dumbledore questioned Barty Crouch Jr with veritaserum produced by Snape. Where they learned of the plot to portkey Harry to the graveyard, as well as all his misdeeds.

Arthur was just rallying his troops to get to the graveyard, when Merlin returned.

* * *

What followed was pretty much a pandemonium. So Dumbledore took charge and said that they have to carry on with the Tournament first and foremost. So he had Professor Snape take charge of the two prisoners, Barty Crouch Jr and Peter Pettigrew, to be dealt with later. Arthur, hearing that, insisted that Jackson and Danny be allowed to accompany Professor Snape until Aurors arrived.

And so everybody else, including Harry and Merlin, attended the closing ceremony of the Tournament. It was just as grand as ever, Merlin was announced the winner, and he was presented with the reward for winning, a bag of 1000 galleons. 

Immediately after the ceremony, Harry and Merlin were ushered to the Headmasters office. Merlin made sure that he never left Harry's side, and Arthur, who managed to finagled his way to the stage itself, stuck by Merlin's side.

There, the Aurors who arrived questioned Merlin about the events. Merlin recounted everything that happened except for Nagini. It was then that Merlin found out that the man in the graveyard was Peter Pettigrew, and the circumstances involving the death of Harry's parents. 

And after the questioning, Arthur demanded of the Aurors, about what would happened with the Barty Crouch Jr and what they are going to do about Peter Pettigrew.

They said that they have uncovered a long list of wrong doings, including kidnapping of Moody and murder of Barty Crouch Sr and Bertha Jorkins. And that he will be held accountable as soon as the Aurors completed their investigations. 

Arthur demanded that they also send the report of the outcome to himself directly.

Harry asked then, "What about Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of my parents? Will Sirius be free?"

And this time it was Dumbledore who answered, "Once the investigation is sorted, Sirius will be exonerated and he will then have to petition for your guardianship. I will make sure it happens as fast as possible, but in the meantime, you will still have to stay with you aunt for the summer."

"No." Merlin cuts in, "I have accepted Harry Potter as my apprentice, and as such, he will be under my care until I release him."

"You!" Professor Snape said incredulously, "What makes you qualified to be a Master?"

"I am a master practitioner of the Druidic arts." Merlin said, not wanting to go into the details. "Earlier this year, I have accepted both Harry Potter and Mieczyslaw Stilinski as my apprentice."

"Mr Emrys," Dumberdore said. "All apprenticeship has to be filed with the Ministry."

"That's fine, just paperwork." Merlin said. "We can go and file the papers tomorrow. The magical contract has already been done."

"Very well then." Dumberdore said, seemingly satisfied.

"But Headmaster!" Snape protested. "You can't seriously let Harry tag along with another child. It is not safe!"

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore placated, "I'm sure Mr Emrys is more than capable of protecting Harry. He has removed the horcrux curse from Harry after all."

"What?!?" Snape yelled, disbelieving.

"It has been an eventful end to the school year, why don't you all go ahead enjoy the rest of it." Dumbledore practically shoo'ed the students out his office.

* * *

That night at the leaving feast, Merlin got an unusual visit from Hogwarts prankster twins. Fred and George came over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next across and next to him. Merlin has no idea who is which, so he just refer to them as Forge and Gred for now.

"Myrdynn, my mate." Forge said from across him.

"Congratulations on winning the cup." Gred beside Merlin said.

"Thanks."

"We," Gred said, "have a proposition for you." Forge continued.

"Yes..?" Merlin said, wary that he has become the target of their pranks next.

"Yes, a business proposition." Gred said. "One that will bring wonders to people." Forge.

"Business proposition?" Merlin asked. His suspicion turned to confusion as he frowned, "What? I don't think I want to be part of your prank team."

"No pranks involved." The twin in front of Merlin says. "Cross my heart," came from beside him. "We are talking about opening a shop."

"But I'm not a business man." Merlin said, even more confused, he didn't thing wizarding children would be opening shops while still studying.

"No, no," Forge. "We shall be the brains of this venture," Gred. "and the brawn," Forge. "You, Myrdynn, can be the purse."

"Oooh.." Merlin realised they are referring to the Triwizard winnings. "And what is the nature of this business then."

"A joke shop." Fred and George said together.

"Trust us, mate." Forge. "This is gauranteed success." Gred. "We will share all profits with you. 50-50" Forge. 

Merlin considers the twins, they are smart and they seem sincere. Merlin has no problems sharing his winnings with them. But he lets them wait for minutes, just to see them sweat, and start to be nervous before replying.

"Ok." Merlin smiles at them. And hands them the bag of coins he still has with him.

"Myrdynn, you are the man!" Forge says, "You are the epitome of generousity!" Gred. "People should worship the ground you step," Forge, "And sing your praises to the end of the earth!" Gred.

Merlin laughs at their antics, "I wish you both much success. and just buy me a drink if it all works out."

Merlin enjoys the rest of the feast, and thinks that it bodes a good start to the summer.

He gained two apprentices. Arthur gained a half brother. And most importantly, Merlin has found his place beside Arthur once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, folks, for following me on my journey of my first foray into fanfiction.  
> I think this is a good place to park the story. Real life has to take back control. 
> 
> I may in the future:  
> a) go back and edit the chapters, fix up places that may not have flowed / worked so well.  
> b) continue the story of Merlin's last year at Hogwarts
> 
> But no promises. And it definitely won't be soon.


End file.
